Like Cinderella
by Corinna McDonald
Summary: What if time travel were possible? What if the Universe could screw up? What if people could travel back in time to fix the universe's mistakes? GSR
1. Dreams of Another Time

A/N: This story was inspired by "Schmemento" by Cincoflex and Chimpy/Gibby (I'm not sure whether they're the same person) and also "A Rip In Time" by Laredo Grissom. I hope this story isn't too cheesy and I hope you enjoy! And there was actually such a thing as the Zimmerman note. I learned about it in tenth grade history!

**Like Cinderella** by Corinna

Sara Sidle sighed and rolled over, punching her pillow in frustration. Yet another sleepless night. Well, morning really, but who was keeping track? One last frustrated grunt and Sara rolled out of bed, stalking towards her kitchen. She wasn't searching for a bottle of scotch or vodka, but a glass of milk. A nice glass of milk or some tea to relax her, perhaps.

Sara filled a glass with filtered water from her fridge and stuck in into the microwave and set it on for two minutes. While the water was heating, she grabbed a jar of honey and a lemon from the fridge. Sara cut off a slice of the lemon and squeezed the juice into the hot water. A few tablespoons of honey followed and she stirred up the contents. Sara downed the hot liquid in a few gulps, the liquid warmth spreading through her system and helping her to calm down.

She hadn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks. No. That was a lie. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past few years. Not since she'd come to Vegas, and not since she'd fallen in love with Grissom. Her bed wasn't as comfortable as it used to be, and her sheets weren't even half as snuggly. Unlike San Francisco, Vegas didn't have cold, foggy days where you curled up in bed with a glass of tea or wine and a good book, huddled between flannel sheets, listening to music. Vegas had hot, sweltering mornings filled with people losing their life's savings or winning a small fortune.

Sara gulped the last of her honey-lemon tea, rinsed out the glass, stuck it in the dishwasher, and turned to switch off the light. Instead of empty space, as there should be in the apartment she lived in by herself, there was a young girl, about fifteen. The girl was swathed in a low golden light and she sat quietly. Sara didn't believe in ghosts, but unless she had a very attractive, very young, and very _dead_ thief prowling around her apartment, there was really no other explanation. "Who are you." She whispered in terror.

"I'm Lily." She introduced herself. The young girl had glossy brown curls and intense, piercing blue eyes, and her mouth was set in an expression vaguely familiar to Sara, though she couldn't figure out where from. "I can't tell you much more than that, but I can tell you that I'm here to help you. I know that you're in love with a man named Gil Grissom, and though he is in love with you as well, he won't admit it. Please, don't be frightened. I can't tell you how I know, but rest assured, I'm not a creep."

"I'm sorry. Lily – did you say? – Well, Lily, I have to admit, I'm a little afraid."

"Look, I'm here to help you. I've come to offer you something that I know you want. It's very complicated though, so perhaps we could sit down?"

"Of course." Sara motioned to the breakfast bar. "Alright, why don't you explain this to me."

"Well, you're a scientist, so you may not believe me, but what I'm going to tell you is true." Lily smiled faintly. "Sometimes the universe can make mistakes. Such as taking somebody's life prematurely. One of the people you investigated, Debbie Marlin, wasn't supposed to die for another ten years, but the universe made a mistake and Ms. Marlin ended up falling for two men which resulted in…well, a situation that left things rather in a bind. So, when things with Ms. Marlin went awry, the universe found you and your Dr. Grissom. It was decided that one cosmic mistake could be used to help fix another. You see Ms. Sidle, you weren't supposed to be born in 1971. You were supposed to be born, fifteen years earlier in 1956. But, a cosmic screw-up meant that you weren't conceived until fifteen years later. So, when you and the good Doctor fell in love, you were mentally and emotionally right for each other, but due to society's conventions, the age difference prevented you two from getting together."

"How was Debbie Marlin's death used to right the wrong of my late birth?" Sara asked.

"Well, you must have noticed that Ms. Marlin looked extremely similar to yourself. When two people fall in love with each other, and the cosmos really have no idea who should end up with whom, the rule is that somebody must leave the relationship. Generally, it's via death. I know, rather grisly, which is why the cosmos do try to avoid making that mistake a lot. So, it was decided that Ms. Marlin would be the one to die, and that you and your Dr. Grissom would be investigating the crime, so that he could remember that life is fleeting and his time with you was running out. However, sometimes people are rather thick-skulled. Dr. Grissom seems to be one of those people. The Marlin hint wasn't enough for him and a near DUI didn't make a difference." Lily showed signs of annoyance. "We forced you to open up about your past to him, hoping that it would help him move past this stage of confusion, but it only seemed to confuse him more. He turned to Sophia, which the cosmos did not appreciate. So Greg Sanders became a potential suitor for you. The cosmos hoped that if Dr. Grissom got jealous enough, he might finally make his move. But Dr. Grissom proved to be much more troublesome than that for the cosmos. He held his emotions at bay, and remained a shell of a man. So now, there is no choice but to mess with history." Lily spoke softly. "We can't erase your memory of everything that's happened, Ms. Sidle, and we can't change history. It has been written in stone and cannot be changed, per se. However, it can be altered, adjusted, and bent slightly."

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean by 'altered, adjusted and bent.'"

"For example, the cosmos could not go back in time and simply _remove_ Hitler. He was part of the creation of the world today and I don't need to go into detail about the disastrous consequences erasing such a determining part of history might have had. But, we could go back in time and plant certain hints or people that would help the Allies bring Hitler out of power_ at the right time_. So, the officer who found the Zimmerman note, never existed. But we _created_ him to find the Zimmerman note, and then we modified the world to accept his presence. Understand?"

"Sort of. Please continue."

"To right the universe, you will be sent back in time, in a manner of speaking. We've decided that you will be born in 1956, as was supposed to happen. _But_," and Lily stressed the 'but' very strongly. "There are rules. Rule number one: Absolutely _no_ one may know. We'll send you to where things must happen, but you may not tell Dr. Grissom or _anybody_ what transpired. Rule number two: You mustn't change anything but what we give you express permission to change. Since you will retain your experience and knowledge of this body, you will know about DNA technology and other such things, but you _cannot_ tell _anybody_ anything about what will happen. It must be Watson and Crick who discover DNA and so forth. Third rule: Like Cinderella, your magic number will be twelve. You will have exactly twelve months from the moment you arrive to make Gil Grissom fall for Sara Sidle. Then you will leave, and Gil Grissom won't remember you. You will go back to who you were and things will progress exactly as they have right now, but Gil Grissom will always feel a certain connection for you, and hopefully it will emerge in the coming time of this year so that the universe can be right again. Do you understand, Sara? Nobody can know, nothing except what's been designated can be changed, and you only have one year."

"I understand." Sara was shaking.

"Good." Lily nodded. "Now that you've said yes, I can promise that you will have a guide. I will be there with you to help guide you and make sure you follow the rules. If any one of the rules is broken, I must emphasize that the consequences would be far greater than you can imagine."

"Okay." Sara wiped her slightly sweaty palms on her pajamas. "What do I do?"

"Take my hand, and I'll take you to 1973, when you were both seventeen."

A/N: So, what did you think? Of course, reviews are a girls best friend. Where can I improve? What was confusing? What didn't seem even remotely at _all _believable (bearing in mind that this is a supernatural fanfic, things that happen in here ain't supposed to happen in real life).


	2. Making Progress

A/N: Wow! So many positive responses to the prologue! I'm so happy. I'm glad everybody thinks the premise is really interesting. It came to me in a dream I had after reading Schmemento and A Rip In Time really late at night. Anyway, as usual, much as I've _begged_ AZ, I do not yet own CSI. He wouldn't even give them to me for my birthday!

PS: I'm so sorry for waiting a bajillion years to get this chapter out, but I just got a new job and I've been under a lot of stress. Again, sorry.

Chapter One 

&&&&&&

A flash of blinding light, and Sara was no longer the Sara of 2005, but a different Sara, younger, without the weight of the world on her shoulders. A Sara who knew what was coming, but didn't have to worry about it.

Sara rolled over in the bed she had woken up in and groaned. It was way too early. Seven in the morning.

"Sara Hannah Sidle!" A voice shouted. "Get your ass out of bed or you're going to be late for school." That wasn't the voice of Laura Sidle. Oh, right. By that time Laura Sidle would have been in jail and Sara would have been in a foster home. The voice belonged to Shannon Wood, Sara's adoptive mother.

"Coming!" She yelled. Sara pushed off the comforter and moved towards her closet. Instead of the miniskirts, tights, and sweatshirts Sara would have found if she was going to school in the 80's, she found bell-bottom jeans and loose peasant tops. Sara selected a particularly comfortable looking pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs.

"Morning Sara." Dave greeted his pseudo-daughter. Sara remembered how much she liked living with the Woods. Dave had always treated her well and Shannon tried to make Sara feel as though she wasn't an adoptive kid, but rather the Woods' own daughter. Shannon and Dave couldn't have kids, and when they met Sara at the orphanage, they knew she was the daughter they couldn't conceive.

"Morning Dave." Sara dropped a kiss on his cheek and peeled the sports section up to grab the front page. Shannon handed Sara a paper bag with a bagel and cream cheese sandwich in it and five dollars for lunch.

"Thank you." Sara said thank you to Shannon and Dave every morning. It was her ritual. In case something happened, she wanted them both to know how thankful she was that they had pulled her from the personal Hell that had been her previous life and then moved out to LA so that Sara could restart.

Dave folded the sports section and got up, standing next to Shannon. "Don't think we've forgotten it's your birthday, young lady."

Sara grinned. The Woods never forgot her birthday. She'd come to live with them on her thirteenth birthday and Shannon had taken her out to get her an entirely new wardrobe. Her fourteenth birthday had brought her a chemistry set, a redecorated room for her fifteenth birthday, and a tape deck for her sixteenth birthday. They always made birthdays special, so that Sara would remember how much they loved her.

"So, we were thinking, what does a seventeen-year-old girl in LA need? A cute boy?" Dave pretended to think. "But, no, I'd have to go through the process of buying and registering a gun, then learning how to shoot it so I could effectively threaten said boy with it. So then we thought, what about a dog? And Shannon pointed out that maybe you were a bit old for a dog. And then it came to us." Dave led Sara out front.

"Dave…I gotta catch my bus." Sara grinned, following Dave to the front porch.

"Ah, not true. So Shannon and I finally figured it out. What you needed was a new _bike_." Dave waved his hand at the street. Sara followed his arm and screamed. "Oh." Dave's expression fell. "They brought us a '65 Mustang instead. Oh well, I guess that could be your gift, if you'd rather have a car instead of a bike."

Sara screamed. "A _car_? You got me a _car_? You've got to be kidding."

Shannon handed her the keys. "Get your butt to school, young lady."

&&&&&&

Sara pulled into the parking lot of Brody High School. It seemed that Lily and the cosmos had created a life for her and given her memories so that she could function normally. She found the registrar and got a list of her classes. First up was advanced bio. Yay for the cosmos giving her challenging classes. "Where's the Biology classroom?" She asked the registrar.

"Just down the hall, dear. It's the last door on the right."

"Thank you." Sara jogged down the hall and pushed open the wooden door. The teacher stopped lecturing and turned to face Sara.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Sara Sidle. I'm supposed to be in this class." She shifted nervously.

The teacher nodded. "Why don't you have a seat over there." She pointed to a table where a lonely-looking kid sat. He had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"Okay." Sara sat on a stool next to the kid. "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle." She had a sneaking suspicion that this was Grissom as a seventeen-year-old.

"Gil Grissom." He replied, barely lifting his head.

"Oh." Sara wished that this Grissom was at least a little more approachable than the Grissom her elder self knew, but he wasn't. "I just transferred."

"That's nice."

"You know, if we're going to be lab partners, we might as well be civil to each other." Sara hissed, hoping the teacher didn't catch them talking.

"I'm sorry." Grissom sighed.

"That's alright. Why don't we start over?"

"Okay." Grissom nodded.

"Hi. I'm Sara Sidle."

"Gil Grissom." He held out his hand. "I prefer to be called Grissom."

"Okay, Grissom. It's very nice to meet you. What are you reading?"

He showed her the book. _An Annotated Anatomy of the Human Body_. "I help out at the coroner's office and he suggested this for some light reading."

"Wow, you work at the coroner's office!" Sara's eyebrows flew up. "That's cool."

Grissom blushed. "Most people don't think so. They think it's weird or freakish."

"Well, I don't. I'm kind of a science geek." Sara ducked her head sheepishly, feeling bad for playing Grissom like this, but reminding herself that it was a necessary step in securing Grissom's affections in the future.

"I'm a science geek too." Grissom smiled. "It's nice to meet a fellow nerd. What's your IQ?" His smile vanished. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to ask."

"It's alright." Sara shrugged. "152."

"Really?" Grissom was surprised.

"Yep."

"Maybe you won't be the worst study partner I've ever worked with."

_Ah, that tactless Grissom half-compliment. How I've missed you._ "I'll take that as a compliment." Sara pulled out her black and white marbled composition notebook to take notes.

"It was one." Grissom's mouth turned up into a half-smirk as he placed his biology textbook between them so that Sara could look at it too.

&&&&&&

Sara paid for her lunch and glanced around the lunchroom. Unlike her high school, people actually ate in the lunchroom. At Mackenzie High in San Francisco, where Sara had lived, people ate in the courtyard or went out to lunch on the pier. Nobody ate in the lunchroom. She didn't know where to sit. At MHS, Sara could just sit on the wharf and read while she munched on her usual, an Alcatraz Special from a stand nearby. Here, she had no clue.

"You must be the new girl." Two blondes came up beside her.

"Um, yeah." Sara nodded nervously.

"I'm Stacy Butler and this is Veronica Carpenter. Why don't you come sit with us?" Blonde Number One led Sara to their table. "Grissom said that you're a science geek." Stacy sat down next to Grissom. "So, we thought you might like to meet the science club. That's Kevin Adamson, you know Grissom, that's Ben Lawson…" Stacy pointed out each one of the members and Sara quickly memorized each name.

As lunch progressed, Sara became acquainted with each of the kids sitting at the table. High school didn't seem like it was going to be so bad.

&&&&&&

"Settle down, settle down." Ms. Shaffer, the chemistry teacher shouted at the class as the bell rang. "I hope you get along with your study partner, because the two of you will be doing a semester research paper on anything having to do with biology. So spend the class period deciding what you want to do."

Sara turned to Grissom. "So, what do you think? Something on dead bodies? After all, you work at the coroner's office."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could do something on…bugs." Grissom winced, waiting for Sara to grimace."

"Okay, what sort of bugs?" Sara furrowed her eyebrows."

"Butterflies?" Grissom held his breath.

"That sounds cool." Sara enthused. "We could do that."

"Really?" Grissom grinned, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Sure." Sara returned the grin. The Grissom of 2005 never smiled like that. "Why don't we meet at your house to work on it this afternoon?"

"Oh, uh, well…I guess." It was obvious that Grissom didn't want Sara in his house, but didn't want to offend her.

"Or we could go to the library." She suggested.

"That sounds good." Grissom nodded.

&&&&&&

It was a tentative beginning, Sara thought. This Grissom was just as mistrusting as the Grissom she knew, but he didn't seem to have the jaded view of everything of his older counterpart.

But, Sara had won a major victory. Grissom invited her over to his house. They had a few things to finish up on their biology project, but still. It was an invite. Into his house. That was like being invited into the Batcave itself.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Grissom offered politely.

"No thanks." Sara grinned. "So, I finished the drawing." She handed him the large-scale drawing she'd done of the _Lysandra bellargus_ or the Adonis Blue.

"Oh! Great." Grissom accepted the drawing and glued it on to the piece of poster-board they were using to present their project.

"Your house is very quiet." Sara noticed, glancing around.

"Yeah." Grissom nodded. "My mom and I like it that way."

"Where's your dad?" Sara questioned, belatedly realizing that Grissom had never talked about his father, and probably for a reason. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me."

"It's okay." Grissom didn't answer her question. "So, we should get working on our presentation. It's due Monday."

"Yeah." Sara nodded.

&&&&&&

Sara yawned and glanced at her watch. "Oh, damn. It's almost six thirty. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah." Grissom pointed to the heavy phone, sitting on the kitchen counter.

As Sara turned her back to call Dave and Shannon, a woman entered the kitchen. _Gil. _She signed. _Who's this?_

_School project._ He signed back quickly. _She's going home soon._

Olivia Grissom frowned at her son. _Where are your manners? It's almost dinner, invite her to stay._

Grissom shook his head and Olivia sighed. Sara hung up and turned around. "Oh, you must be Gil's mom." Sara held out her hand to Olivia. "I'm Sara. We're working on a school project together."

Standing behind Sara, Grissom interpreted what Sara was saying.

"Hello Sara, I'm Olivia Grissom. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, well, uh, I guess so, if that's alright with you?" She turned to Grissom who promptly dropped his hands to his sides.

"Um, that's fine." He nodded. "Mom, can I talk to you in the other room, please?"

"Of course, dear. Sara, please make yourself at home."

Grissom dragged his mother into the living room. _What are you doing, Mother?_ He signed tersely.

Ignoring his question, she signed back, _she seems like a nice girl, Gil._

_That's beside the point. What are you doing?_

_How come you've never brought her home before?_

_I told you, school project. Answer the question._

Olivia sighed. _Gil, just because I'm deaf doesn't mean that I'm deficient or stupid. I'm trying to make sure you have at least a semi-normal life. Please, try to appreciate that._

Grissom sized her up for a moment. _Fine, but please, in the future, stay out of it._

_Agreed. But promise me you'll give her a chance. Is she smart at least?_

Grissom shrugged. _She isn't stupid. Now, would you like some music with dinner?_

_Please._ Olivia patted him on the shoulder, even though he was a good six inches taller. _Gil, would it kill you to go out with her? Who knows, you might enjoy yourself._

He arched an eyebrow and signed back: _Corelli or Beethoven?_

Olivia only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Gil had chosen the Corelli, and Olivia had cooked the lasagna she'd made the morning before. "Would you like some desert, Sara?" Olivia offered her a bowl of chocolate mousse.

"Oh, thank you. That looks delicious." Sara accepted the treat. "So, Mrs. Grissom, what do you do?"

"I own an art gallery." Olivia replied. "And please, call me Olivia. Mrs. Grissom makes me feel old."

"You're practically younger than me." Grissom assured her, right on cue.

"My son is a damn flatterer." Olivia told Sara affectionately. "He's going to make some girl very lucky one day."

Both Grissom and Sara blushed.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. – Olivia." Sara smiled. "It was absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad you appreciated it. Will you be coming over again some time?"

"Maybe." She nodded. "Anyway, I should get home. Shannon and Dave are expecting me by eight thirty."

Olivia nodded and Sara moved for the door.

"I'll see you at school, Sara." Grissom nervously looked at the floor.

"Uh, yeah. School. See you then." Sara moved for the door again. When the door shut behind her, Olivia's hands flew into hyperdrive.

_Where are your manners, young man?_ She frowned. _It's dark outside and you're going to let that girl walk home!_

_She's fine._ He replied absentmindedly.

Olivia glared at him for a moment and then smacked the side of his head lightly. _I thought I raised you better than that. Now you go walk her home or I'll start putting your baby pictures all over the house._

Sufficiently cowed, Grissom grabbed his leather jacket and hurried down the steps and jogged after Sara. "Hey." He tapped her on the shoulder.

Sara screamed and elbowed him in the gut. "Oh my God, Grissom, I'm _so _sorry!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." He wheezed. "I'm sorry about not offering to walk you home. That was rude of me."

"It's fine." She shrugged. They walked in silence for a few minutes until finally Sara asked something that had been bothering her all night. "When I was talking to your mom, why were you using sign language?"

Grissom's jaw dropped. "How did you know about that?"

"Mirror." Sara shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Oh." Grissom copied Sara's action. "My mom is uh, deaf."

"Oh." Sara didn't say another word until they came to her house. "This is me." She tilted her head at the house. "Again, thank you for walking me home."

"Yeah." Grissom looked at the ground shyly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Sara grinned, revealing the space between her front teeth. "See you then."

A/N: Sorry about not posting sooner, but I'm one of those stupid pissy authors who has to have everything perfect. Anyway, reviews are always nice.


	3. False Logic

A/N: I love all the positive responses I'm getting to this story. It makes me so happy to know that I've come up with an interesting idea. My boyfriend, who is a casual CSI viewer, kind of snickers at me every time I talk obsessively about CSI or Grissom and Sara or fanfiction, but he puts up with it because he is a wonderful guy. Cheers for him. Anyway, next chapter.

PS: Sorry about last chapter. Bear, I was born in the mid-eighties, so forgive all of my stupid errors like last chapter's "five dollars for lunch" mishap. Sooooo sorry. This is unbeated, so just replace all wrong stuff with the right stuff. Also, by the way, I know the origin of the word willy-nilly. It comes for the Latin "volo-nolo" meaning "I want, I don't want." Cool, huh?

Chapter Three 

He looked so damn cute, hands stuffed in is jacket pockets, head hung low. His brown leather jacket hugged his broad, muscular shoulders and Sara couldn't help but notice how cute his butt looked, encased in perfectly worn blue jeans. It was a cold morning for LA, the temperature hovering around forty-fiveish. The wind gusted slightly, blowing Grissom's curly hair willy-nilly. Sara was willing to bet that his nose was turning red from the chill and his icy blue eyes were squinted against the wind.

Sara decided to offer him a ride. She honked, the Mustang's horn piercing the morning. Grissom jumped about two feet in the air and whirled around to see a grinning Sara.

"Oh, Sara, you startled me." He gasped, a puff of air visible when he exhaled.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "You want a ride? You look freezing."

"Thanks." He jogged around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "This is really nice of you, Sara."

"Please, it's no problem." She shifted the car and sped off down the street.

"Jesus, Sara, you're going to kill us both."

"Nah." She flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Probably only severely maim."

Grissom clenched a hand on the door and prayed to whomever was listening that they made it to school in one piece.

"So, uh, I never thanked you for dinner the other night." She said nervously.

"Actually you did." He replied with a smirk. "Twice, I believe."

"Oh." The conversation stalled. "Well, um, thank you."

"Three times."

If there was any one thing Sara had noticed about 1973 Grissom, it was that he was every bit as frustrating as 2005 Grissom.

"You're free to get out and walk, if you'd like." Sara tossed back.

"I'm warmer in here."

"Then play nice."

"Who says I'm not?"

Sara pondered this. Even with the Science Club he seemed reserved and quiet. When he was around Sara, he spoke at least two to three sentences at a time. Was he playing nice?

"Don't miss the turn!" He warned her, grabbing the door as Sara pulled a sharp right into the school's parking lot. "In addition, try not to kill me."

"See you in Chem." Sara smiled angelically.

&&&&&&

Grissom actually couldn't stand his English class. He sat behind Tony Marello and Bobby Fritz, two ultra-jocks who's combined IQ's probably didn't top 100.

"What do you think of the new girl?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Bobby. "Kinda cute. Got that whole innocent science geek thing going. Be fun to, ya know, mess her up a little."

Bobby grinned wolfishly. "I certainly wouldn't be averse to a little backseat action."

Grissom's ears turned pink from suppressed rage. He hadn't know Sara very long, but he still had the strangest urge to protect her.

"Not like that Stacy chick. Blonde hair and a great rack, but too fat."

Grissom's jaw dropped. _Stacy? Too fat? She weighs like…125, tops._

"So you gonna go after Sidle? Could be fun." Bobby slouched down in his chair.

"You know, I think deflowering the chick could be just the thing to bring me out of this funk I've been in since we lost to Mackenzie High."

"Yeah." Bobby stretched out the word and grinned, high-fiving Tony.

&&&&&&

"Hey." Sara flashed Grissom a smile as she unpacked everything she needed for Chem class. "How's your day going?"

"Fine." Grissom replied shortly.

"Uh-huh." Sara raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Let me know how that denial thing works out."

"I'm not in denial."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah. _Okay._"

&&&&&&

_Grissom is acting weird_. Sara read the note Stacy had passed to her.

_He's Grissom._ Sara scribbled back. _What's weird is when he's acting normal._

_No, like weird even for him. Today he said to me, "Stace, you know you aren't fat, right? No matter what anyone says to you, you're not fat._

_Um, okay. That is kind of strange, I'll grant you that. But who knows, I'm sure he had his reasons._

_Look, Sara, he's a complete enigma to even his closest friends. Everybody in Science Club has noticed that he's way more comfortable around you and that you two are getting close. Maybe he'll open up to you. Something's got to be bugging him for him to be that sensitive._

_I'll try, but I asked him if something was bothering him and Chem and he totally denied it._

_Okay. Thanks, though._

&&&&&&

_He'd better not touch Sara_. Grissom thought furiously, staring at Tony the next morning. _I know Tony Marello and he's no gentleman. He's not getting anywhere near her._

_Yeah? _Grissom's inner voice taunted him. _What are you gonna do about it? It's her choice to make. You can't stop her from going out with Marello if she wants to. She isn't yours to stop._

_She'll listen to me. _Grissom insisted.

_She thinks you hate her. You wouldn't speak to her this morning when she offered you a ride to school. She probably thinks you're pissed at her. Not the most effective way to keep her from going out with Marello._

_I'll find her and apologize._

_You never apologize. Face it, Gil. Marello's a big high and mighty jock. You are a science geek. Sara will choose him. Might as well give up now and spare yourself the pain._

Grissom sighed. His inner voice was right. He could never compare to Marello. Marello would go after Sara and there was nothing he could do about it.

&&&&&&

Sara hefted her bookbag and moved towards the door of the French classroom.

"Hey, Sara." A tall dark-haired guy jogged up to her. "I'm Tony Marello."

"Hey." She nodded, walking through the doorway.

"I know you're new to BHS, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday night. I could show you around LA."

Sara smiled politely. "No thanks, Tony. It was nice of you to ask."

"Hey, well, here's my number if you change your mind." Tony scratched it out on a piece of paper and handed it to Sara.

"Thanks." Sara accepted the paper and stuffed it into her jeans. "Later."

&&&&&&

Sara didn't want to wait for him. He'd been a jerk that morning when she offered him a ride. He'd ignored her and been rude. By all rights she should have left his ass to walk home.

But he was Grissom. That was the only explanation Sara could give. He was Grissom.

"Thanks for waiting." Grissom said breathlessly, climbing into the car.

"Yeah." Sara nodded coolly. "Grissom, are you sure nothing's bugging you? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm _fine_, Sara." He snapped.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

&&&&&&

_Gil,_ Mrs. Grissom signed to him. _What's going on?_

_Nothing, mom. _He signed back quickly. _I'm just going to my room to work on homework._

Olivia frowned. No matter what he said, there was something wrong. _When are you going to have Sara over for dinner again? She was so nice to have over_.

_She's pretty busy, mom. _Grissom signed back absentmindedly. _Maybe when school calms down._

_Christmas break is coming up. Why don't we invite her family over for dinner?_

Grissom's eyes widened and he shook his head. _No_! He both signed and spoke emphatically. _No. Leave it alone, mother._

Olivia pursed her lips. _Go do your homework._

Grissom raced up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. _Christmas is coming up. I wonder if I should get Sara something._ _But then, what if she takes it the wrong way. What if she takes it the _right _way?_ Grissom groaned and for the first time since second grade, wasn't in the mood to do homework.

AN: How do you guys like the inner monologue thing I'm trying out with Grissom? Did you like the conversation between Stacy and Sara? Would you like to see Stacy developed more? Would you like to see a Stacy/Sara friendship developed more? Points for anyone who knows who Stacy is.


	4. Nightmare

AN: I'm so pleased that you all liked chapter two! I've got some ideas for the upcoming chapters and I hope y'all like them. Feel free to review with suggestions that you think will make this a better piece. I write solely for you, o loyal fans of mine. (I love you guys, BTW) Since I have no idea how washing machines worked in the early seventies, or even whether they existed (hey, don't laugh. I'm a very young twenty. I don't remember anything before 1990.) I have simply just decided that they do and I'm going by the old craptacular washing machine we used to have.

A thoroughly annoying shout-out to Cloe! My friend and I are in a mild snit because she thinks that Sara is a psycho and I simply won't stand for that. Yes, I'm aware I'm rambling. So…I'll shut up now.

PS: Assume that all conversations in italics are in sign language, are inner monologues, or are dreams. If I'm a dork and have a convo between Griss and his mom that isn't in italics, attribute it to my stupidity and roll your eyes at me.

Chapter Three

_This is so embarrassing_. Grissom clenched his jaw as he quickly stripped his bed. Hadn't happened to him since he was thirteen and now, suddenly, he was Mr. Hormones. _Friggin' a_, Grissom thought furiously, balling the sheets up and shoving them into the washing machine. He spun the dial to cold and punched the button to start the washing machine.

_Gil?_ Olivia blinked her eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light. _What's going on?_

_Bloody nose_. He lied smoothly.

Olivia's expression barely changed, except for a slight crease in her forehead. Gil hadn't had a bloody nose since he was five and Olivia didn't think that stress alone could trigger a nosebleed. Gil lived stress. He never seemed to be affected by it. _Well, I'll help you remake your bed._ She moved towards the linen closet.

_No_! Grissom frantically shook his head. _I mean, no, it's fine. I'll do it. Go back to bed, mom_.

Tossing him one more look of disbelief, Olivia quietly exited the laundry room. The temptation to glance in her son's bedroom and see if her hunch was right nearly got her, but Olivia held out and returned to her own room. Olivia didn't consider herself a normal mother by any stretch of the phrase. She and Gil respected each other's personal space and Olivia allowed Gil to come and go as he pleased. Sometimes she wondered if it was her fault that Gil wasn't normal, that he didn't chase after pretty girls and woo them with flowers, but instead sat on the beach dissecting carcasses.

Then she remembered dinner with Sara. Sara was so lively and energetic, smart and beautiful. Sara took a real interest in the things that Gil said and understood them, volleying counterarguments back. The two of them were so well-matched and yet neither one of them could see it.

Olivia allowed herself only one despondent sight before she slid between the cotton sheets of her bed and let sleep overtake her.

&&&&&&

Sara stared at herself in the mirror. She was pretty, wasn't she? Her seventeen-year-old self had the same hair, the same delicate bone structure, and the long legs that looked fabulous encased in this miniskirt that Stacy insisted would look perfect on her.

Stacy was a contradiction in terms. She was a science nerd with a passion for fashion. The girl owned all the latest clothes and could still recite every single element on the periodic table without pausing once. "Sara?" Stacy slathered on a coat of shiny pink lipgloss and tossed her long blonde hair. "You still here?"

"Yeah." Sara shook her head to clear the thoughts as she examined herself in the full-length mirror propped in the corner of Stacy's bedroom. "Yeah, I'm still here. Thanks for letting me stay with you while Shannon and Dave take their vacation."

"It's totally cool, don't sweat it." Stacy shrugged. "I get a free ride to school out of it. Seriously though, wear that miniskirt. Even Gil won't be able to not notice you."

"Oh," Sara blushed. "I don't have a crush on Gil."

Stacy quirked an eyebrow at Sara. "Nobody ever said you did. I was just referring to the fact that Gil wouldn't notice if Farrah Fawcett danced around naked in front of him. He's unbelievably obtuse."

"Nah, he's definitely believably obtuse." Sara grinned, slipping into the sandals Stacy had upturned for her.

Stacy folded her arms. "We all know you've got a thing for him, Sara. Don't deny it."

"I don't." Sara was lying through her teeth. "He's callous, rude, and would make possibly the worst boyfriend ever."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "I know. I've known him since sixth grade. He hasn't changed. But you still like him."

"I-"

"Might as well give it up already." Stacy grabbed her book bag. "You'll never convince us otherwise."

Sara groaned and followed Stacy out the door.

&&&&&&

"Morning." Sara yawned, taking her seat next to Grissom.

"Morning." He replied.

"Hey, did you get problem number twelve on the homework Ms. Shaffer assigned us? Stupid assignment completely stumped me."

"Uh, yeah." Grissom muttered, making no move to explain the problem.

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed. "What in the Hell is bothering you? You're acting like I've got the plague. If you're going to be pissed off at me then you could at least have the decency to explain why you're being such a jerk."

"Sara-"

"Whatever, Grissom." She turned away from him. "I'll just get Stace to explain it to me at lunch and turn it in late."

Grissom saw the look of rejection in her eyes and instantly felt as though he'd just kicked a three-legged puppy while it was cold and shivering in the street after being hit by a car. Sara never turned anything in late. Because he was being a jerk and refusing to help her, she didn't have anyone to help her.

_Don't talk to her!_ His brain screamed. _You idiot! You'll end up saying something stupid and screwing it up worse!_

_But I have to!_ Grissom returned desperately. _Look at her. And it's my fault._

_Don't do it. _His brain warned.

Grissom didn't listen. "I'll explain it to you, Sara. I'm sorry that I was a jerk."

"Thanks, Grissom." And when Sara flashed him that million-watt smile, he couldn't remember why he was upset in the first place.

&&&&&&

Sara stared at the board of the French classroom. _What did I do? He wasn't mad at me Monday morning and now I'm the Devil incarnate. I didn't ask him out, I didn't tell him to pin me down, nothing! What have I done wrong?_

"Sara!" Madame Philippe snapped. "Are we boring you?"

"_Oui_." Sara answered without thinking. "I mean, _non, _Madame Philippe. My stomach hurts. I think I ate something bad at lunch."

Mme. Philippe had a reputation as something of a sourpuss, and had no problem living up to it. She pursed her lips at Sara. "Fine. Tony, would you please walk Ms. Sidle to the nurse's office?"

Tony shrugged, adopting his cooler-than-ice jock attitude. "Sure." He followed Sara out the door and down the hall. "You aren't really sick, are you?"

Sara glanced up at him. "You can go back to class, Tony. If you walk slowly, Mme. Sourpuss will never know that I didn't go to the nurse's office and you didn't escort me."

"You wanna talk about it?"

One look to Marello's face confirmed what Sara had suspected. He didn't give a rip, but if it would convince her to go out with him, he'd try it. "I think I'm good, Tony. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded. "You should go back to class. What with all the riveting stories about Emilie and Dominique and shopping in the open-air market, and all that."

"I'd rather stay out here with you." Tony slumped to the ground next to Sara. "Look, Sara, I'm really not the type of guy to make a moron of myself by chasing a girl who isn't interested, but I just know in my guy that you're different. You've got me making an ass of myself just to get you to say yes to my date invitation. At least give me a chance."

Sara's first instinct was to say no. Lily had given her one year to make Grissom fall in love with her and somehow she didn't see how going out with Tony Marello would accomplish that goal. But Grissom had been pushing her away for the past few days. Maybe a date with Tony Marello was exactly the push Grissom needed to get all caveman and jealous and come claim Sara as his.

A lazy smile curved around Marello's lips. He knew he'd won. "I'll pick you up, Friday at seven."

"You don't even know where I live." Sara replied, trying to maintain some semblance of control over the situation.

"Where do you live?"

"I'll meet you at the Frosty Burger by school." She returned.

"I'm looking forward to it. Now, I'll get back to French and you can continue to chill out here and do whatever it is you were planning on doing with the last ten minutes of school."

"Friday." Sara pushed herself off the wall and strode down the hall.

&&&&&&

"What are your plans for the weekend, Sara?" Grissom carefully transferred the frog from dry ice onto the lab table before them.

"Oh, nothing much." She shrugged. "You're going to be good at this, what with the fact that you work at the coroner's office. I'll just sit back and let you do the work."

Grissom smirked at her. "You won't be able to resist. I give you two minutes."

Sara looked mock-offended. "Oh, please. Give me some credit. Five minutes at least."

He arched an eyebrow and scooted over to make room for her. Sara leaned close to him, enough that she could smell his aftershave blended with his own personal scent. Sara had to smile when she realized that Grissom smelled exactly the same thirty-two years later. Clean and spicy and manly. The way Sara thought a man should smell.

Sara wanted him so badly. Even though seventeen-year-old Sara was a virgin, thirty-four-year-old Sara was not and right now, she wanted him.

_God help me, I hope this stupid plan works out_, she thought, blissfully inhaling another whiff of Grissom's delightful scent.

&&&&&&

Sara pushed open the door of the Frosty Burger. _What are you doing, Sara? This is stupid. _She reminded herself that she was only trying to hurry Grissom up. At this pace he'd fall for her when they were both dead and long gone.

"Sara." Tony waved to her from the jukebox. "I was thinking that instead of Frosty Burger, we should go to a movie. There's this great little drive-in about ten minutes from here. Two screens. One has Dr. Strangelove and the other is showing Bonnie and Clyde."

"Uh, Dr. Strangelove sounds good." Sara shrugged. She followed Tony out to the car. "I don't think I've seen this one before. Shannon and Dave don't really watch movies a lot."

"How come you call your parents by their first names?" Tony held the door open for her then jogged around to the driver's side.

Sara didn't know how to answer that. It had taken a long time and a very big emotional breakdown for her to tell Grissom, and she was in love with the man. Rather than dealing with the inevitable awkwardness of having to explain that she was a foster kid, Sara simply said, "weird family."

"Oh. Gotcha." Tony paid for their car and found a good spot. "Oh, hey, I picked up some food for us at Frosty Burger." He handed her a bag of food. "This is one of my favorite movies." He confided in her. "If the guys on the team knew, they'd totally laugh at me, but this movie always makes me laugh."

Sara couldn't completely suppress a smile at that. Even if there was no spark between herself and Tony, she hoped that they could become friends. She soon became absorbed in the movie and didn't notice Tony sliding across the bucket seat next to Sara. Casually, he reached his arm around her and moved to kiss her.

Sara turned her head. "I'm sorry, Tony. I don't kiss guys on the first date."

"Come on, Sara." He grinned wolfishly. "It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me or anything. It's just a kiss."

"Tony, I don't think that…"

"Stop being such a prude, Sara." Tony leaned over her, using his considerable strength to force her onto the seat. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"No, Tony." Sara said firmly, trying to push him off.

"Look, I know you'll enjoy it. Just relax, baby, let Tony do all the work."

"Get OFF of me!" Sara screamed, struggling with her arms pinned to her side.

&&&&&&

Grissom generally didn't go out. He didn't like people, he didn't like cheesy diners, and he didn't like most movies. However, he and his mother had watched Dr. Strangelove together when he was younger and it had instantly become one of his favorites. When he'd noted that the Murphy Drive-in was showing it, he decided to go.

Grissom expected to be practically the only one at this movie, but there was one other car parked a few rows ahead. He saw the guy in the convertible lean over the girl and Grissom made a disgusted noise. His peers never failed to make him cringe in embarrassment.

That's when he heard somebody shout, "get the Hell off of me!" followed by a scream. Grissom stiffened when he heard the voice. He'd recognize that voice anytime, anywhere. That was Sara. _Sara! _Grissom opened the door to his car and charged over to the other car.

"Get off of her!" Grissom realized it was Marello, making good on his promise to have sex with Sara. _Son of a bitch! _Grissom slugged him hard and fast, right across the face.Grissom's eyes widened when he saw Sara tearfully gripping her shirt, which had been torn in several places, to her body. Sara opened the door and got out. "Sara?" Grissom gripped her shoulders. "Did he hurt you Sara?"

"Just take me home." Sara managed through her sobs. "Get me out of here."

&&&&&&

Grissom walked Sara to her doorstep. "Sara, are you sure you don't want me to take you to Stacy's?"

"I just really need to sleep in my own bed tonight." Sara put her key in the lock. "Thank you for, uh, fighting Marello off."

"Sure." Grissom's blue eyes hardened at the mention of Marello. "I'll kill him if he ever comes near you again."

"I think a broken leg would be enough." Sara leaned against the door. "Can you come in for a few? I don't think I'm ready to be alone yet."

Grissom shifted on his feet and looked supremely uncomfortable. "Sara, I don't think I'm the best person for this. You've just been severely traumatized and Stacy would probably do better with this, and-"

"I can't explain it, Grissom, I just need you here right now." Actually, Sara could explain it. She'd loved Grissom for over ten years and right now, she needed him. "Just…please."

Grissom couldn't say no. Not after the night she'd had. "Okay." He followed her into the spacious house and closed the door. "Do you, um, want to talk about it?" Grissom really didn't want to talk about it, but right now was about what Sara needed, not what he wanted.

Sara took a deep, shuddering breath, and leaned against Grissom. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her, trying to control his breathing. "Thank you for coming to my rescue." She murmured. _Tack this one on to the rest. You rescued me at Berkely all those years ago, you rescued me after the near-DUI, and you rescued me after my breakdown with Cath last year. And now you've rescued me again. My knight in shining fucking armor._

"You're okay now, Sara." Grissom whispered soothingly, holding her to him. _You're physically okay but we're both mentally about to go around the bend_. Sara lifted her head off of Grissom's shoulder and stared up at him. Without his brain's consent, his hand reached up and cupped her chin, stroking the tears away. "You're safe now." His lips barely moved.

Sara turned her head into his palm and placed a light kiss on it. "I need you, Grissom. Now more than ever." She moved her lips from his palm to his neck. _What are you doing, Sara? _She asked herself. _You almost just got raped and now you're trying to get Grissom in bed. This isn't right, Sara. This isn't how it's supposed to happen._ But despite what her brain said, Sara needed to feel him, to be loved, and to know that he had her.

"Sara, you're not ready for this." _Iron will. _Grissom chanted over and over to himself. There was something about Sara, something that he couldn't deny that made him want to make love to her. He wasn't a virgin. He'd lost that to the Head Coroner's daughter a year ago. But Sara was too precious to do this to. If he slept with her tonight, it would only add to the burden. Sex could never, ever be a solution to this problem.

"I need you." She whispered again, holding herself against him. "Please, give me what I need." She was pushing and she knew it.

"Sara-"

She pushed her lips against his and he was done. Iron will turned to will of glass. Grissom observed his surroundings. _Bedroom. If I'm going to make a monumental mistake and screw up, I might as well make it romantic. _

As if reading his thoughts, Sara broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. The stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, before Sara silently lead him to her bedroom.

When it was over, Sara snuggled into him, using him as a shield. She couldn't say it out loud, because Grissom would surely run in the opposite direction, as fast as his legs could carry him, but she could mouth it. _I love you._ Sara told his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing.

TBC.

AN: Okay, so, this chapter probably sucked and you're probably all rushing to the store to buy tomatoes to be flung at me, but please understand that there is a reason for this! Which is probably really apparent…come to think of it.

I was hoping that the fact that Sara and Grissom had sex wasn't completely gonzo. I felt like because Sara was a thirty-four year old, living in the body of a seventeen year old, it was the whole mental-age-versus-physical-age deal. Like maybe at seventeen originally she wouldn't have been ready, but because it was Grissom and because she traveled back in time and is trying to make him fall for her, it would be okay. Again, please try not to shoot me!

PS: So far nobody has guessed who Stacy is. She has elements of Catherine, because there are parts of Catherine I like, but she is not Catherine. She is also neither Lady Heather, Terri Miller, or any of Grissom's other love interests. A slightly stranger guess was Ecklie before a sex-change operation and I can most confidently assure you that Stacy is not Ecklie before a sex-change operation. (Though, it would be kind of funny.) The only clue I can give you is to go back to the prologue and pay lots of attention to the dialogue.

Enjoy your weekend!


	5. There's got to be a morning after

A/N: You can't see me dancing around my room right now, but I am. First of all, I got spectacular reviews on my last chapter and I'm done with my last homework assignment for the year. I fly back to Seattle on Tuesday and I'll be staying with my aunt and the world will be grand because it's summer. I'll have more time to write AND THE WORLD WILL BE A BETTER PLACE.

As always, review, because I listen to what you guys say and I try to incorporate it into my story because I write for you guys!

Points to those who guessed who Lily was and who Stacy was. I can't tell you who Lily is, but yes, Stacy is the guide that Lily promised to Sara. No, Lily and Stacy are not the same person.

PS: No content in this chapter is meant to offend anyone. When I discuss the religion, it's strictly for the purposes of this story. It has no bearing on real life and I ask that you not freak out and be like, "CORINNA IS THE ANTICHRIST." Cuz I'm not or anything.

Chapter Four

They got dressed the next morning, neither able to look at each other. Grissom couldn't believe that he'd been so weak as to take advantage of Sara like that, and Sara felt stupid for pushing Grissom into something he obviously wasn't ready to handle.

Silently, Sara handed Grissom a piece of toast and a glass of water. The quiet pounded on Sara's ears more than any amount of screaming might.

Finally, Grissom spoke. "Sara, I'm so sorry that I took advantage of you last night. I never should have done that to you. You deserve so much better."

Sara did a double-take. "Take advantage of me? No, Grissom. I needed you. I needed to know that you were there and remember that not all men are like that." She took his hand. "Don't blame yourself for this, Grissom. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You weren't in your right mind." Grissom insisted. "You'd nearly been raped and I still had sex with you. What kind of person does that make me?"

Sara looked at him exasperatedly. "It makes you the kind of person who listened to what I said I needed and _gave_ it to me, Grissom. Don't you get it? I only went out with Tony to get your attention! I love you, Grissom, and you're a damn fool for not being able to see it!" Sara clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing what she'd said. "Excuse me." She bolted into the bathroom.

The Sara that Grissom thought he knew had only known him for six weeks. Certainly not enough to fall in love with someone. The Sara that she was inside had known Grissom for over fifteen years. Plenty of time to fall in love with someone. _Why on earth would you tell him something like that?_ Sara berated herself. _You've done what you came here to do. He slept with you. That's got to be a sign of some sort. _

"Sara?" Grissom tentatively tapped on the door.

Sara drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah. I'll be right out. I just realized I forgot something." She closed the cabinet loudly and flung the door open. "Uh, let's get to school."

"No, Sara. Not yet. You just told me you loved me. I don't think Ms. Shaffer will kill us if we're five minutes late to class."

"You never know." Sara tried to push past him.

"Sara."

"What?" Sara looked up at him, trying not to cry. _Idiot! _Her brain screamed at her. _You've messed everything up!_

"I'm sorry." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. "I am. It didn't come out right. I…I, uh…um…you too."

Sara half-smiled. That was as close as he would come to telling her that he loved her too.

"I can't explain it. I feel like I've known you for way longer than six weeks." He sighed morosely. "And I feel it too."

Sara wasn't sure about Grissom being so open. Was this just another moment when he'd open up to her, only to run as fast as he could in the other direction as soon as she accepted it? Sara nodded, nearly imperceptibly. "We should get to school." She whispered.

"Yeah." He let go of her arm and followed her to the front door.

&&&&&

Stacy, Sara noticed, had become something of a best friend to her. Sara had never really had many girlfriends, and it was surprisingly nice to have someone to talk to.

_Hey, I guess you got through to Grissom. He at least looks human today._

Sara twirled her pen around her index and middle finger before writing, _yeah, I guess so. _

_Hmm…non-committal. What did you two talk about?_

_Nothing. _Sara hastily scrawled. _I yelled at him for being a jerk and he got over himself. Apparently, men are not as hard to understand as we think they are._

_No, they're a lot harder. _Stacy tossed Sara a wry grin. _Well, whatever you did, make sure that you keep on doing it._

_Sure, Stace. Whatever makes you happy._

&&&&&

Grissom pushed open the door to his house. It sounded corny, but the color in the flowers his mother insisted upon keeping in the living room seemed more vibrant, the Vivaldi record playing in the background seemed smoother, richer, and simply more musical. In short, last night with Sara had been…wonderful. He couldn't think of a word perfect enough to describe it. Sara wanted him, he wanted Sara, and that was that.

Olivia Grissom opened the front door and stared at her son, who was openly admiring the camellias she'd purchased the day before. Gil didn't pretend to be a man's man, but he wasn't a sissy-boy either. He took pleasure in beautiful things, but never allowed himself to simply linger and stare.

"Gil." Olivia said in her lightly accented English. Since she'd lost her hearing as an adult, her speech was nearly normal, though somewhat muffled.

_Mom._ Grissom turned around and smiled at his mother. _Welcome home._ Olivia was proficient at lip-reading, but Grissom felt it was rude to ask her to do so when he was perfectly capable of signing.

_What's wrong?_ Olivia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Had her son gotten drunk? Olivia had never known Gil to dip into her wine, but stranger things had been known to happen.

_Nothing's wrong._ He shrugged. _Just had a good day is all._

An eyebrow raised in his direction. _Okay. _

Grissom moved from the living room to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. _Sara. _He was content to think about her all night and day. She was amazing. _And I'm on cloud nine. _Grissom knew that he was sickeningly happy when he resorted to thoroughly unoriginal cliches. _Nothing can go wrong now, not when we're so happy._

&&&&&&

Sara pulled the Mustang into the empty drive. _Huh. Shannon and Dave aren't home yet._ A spring in her step that hadn't been there 24 hours ago propelled Sara up the stairs and through the front door. She switched off the alarm and bounded up the stairs and into her room.

"Sara." Lily rose from the bed.

It wasn't merely Lily's expression, or the way that she uttered Sara's name with the last syllable dropping in anger, but rather the suffocating presence her ire created. Sara dropped her book bag on the ground and faced Lily.

"Lily."

"You changed things. You promised that you wouldn't change things. It's not your fault, but you've changed things nonetheless."

"What have I changed?" Sara was thoroughly bewildered.

Lily lifted her chin. "You don't know?"

"Not a clue."

"Sara, the world, contrary to Christian belief, is not run by one god. Rather a pantheon of them, as the Romans and Greeks believed. And some of them have what they consider to be a sense of humor. And delayed justice."

"Lily." Sara was beginning to get impatient. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"You're pregnant."

AN: Sorry for the really short chapter. I've been sick all day, but I was desperate to try and get this out, so here it is. I'll work on it tomorrow and hopefully get a much longer chapter up by the weekend. I'll try to get another chapter or two out by Sunday afternoon. I can't guarantee anything, but the more reviews you leave, the more I'll be motivated. (HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE SMACK SMACK) Also, I would like to know if you guys felt that I should've included the sex scene between Grissom and Sara since it was such an emotional thing for the two of them. If you want it, I can rewrite that chapter or do it flashback-style. You guys vote!


	6. From Bad to Worse

A/N: Alright. I'm really actively going to try to get updates out faster and such. I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter's…revelation. (Kinda)

Chapter Five 

Sara stood stock still, waiting for Lily to tell her that it was a horrible joke, that the cosmos were just being silly and that she wasn't actually pregnant.

Lily shook her head, as if reading Sara's thoughts. "It's not a joke. Right now, inside of you, there is a baby that is growing."

Sara finally began to react, her body shaking violently. She sat down on the bed, staring at her wall. She should've cried, she should've screamed, thrown things at the wall, and pleaded with Lily to let it not be true. Sara did nothing but stare relentlessly at the wall.

"It has to be fixed." Lily spoke softly. "You can't change anything, and a baby changes everything."

More silence.

"You have two options, Sara. We can take the baby and you can stay here for the rest of the nine months, or you can keep the baby and we'll have to return you to 2005. It's your choice."

"How do I pick?" Sara whispered brokenly. "How do I pick between the child that is mine and Grissom's – _Grissom's_ – and being here with him. How do you pick between the person that you love, and something that is the result of that love?"

"I can't pick for you, Sara. I wish I could, but I can't."

"What if I decide to keep the baby and return to 2005, but Grissom and I don't end up getting together? Then I raise a baby by myself and Grissom will think I slept with another man and there go the chances of us getting together."

"What's the other scenario?" Lily asked reasonably.

"I give up the baby and stay here. Grissom and I are happy together and then when I go back to 2005, we'll hopefully get together, and maybe this baby will come back to us."

"Any other options?"

Sara nodded miserably. "I give up the baby to stay here and we don't end up getting together in the future. And it's all a waste."

Lily took Sara's hand, her wide blue eyes shining with sympathy. "Well give you a week to decide. Once you decide, you have two weeks to change your mind. After that, your fate is sealed. Choose wisely, Sara. And when you choose, just call for me."

Sara laid back on her bed. "Yeah."

"It'll work out, one way or another." Lily reassured her. "It has to."

&&&&&&

Grissom punched his pillow restlessly. Something wasn't right. The lights in the house were all off, the stove wasn't on, his spider was sitting peacefully in her cage, and the doors were locked. What the Hell was wrong?

_Sara_. His mind whispered. _You want Sara here. That's what the Hell is wrong._

_Bull._ Grissom shot back, rolling over in his bed. _I've spent seventeen years being fine without her. It's not like I expected us to start sleeping together nightly. That's not it._

_Uh-huh. Admit it. You want Sara. Your mom isn't going to be able to hear you sneaking out. Just go over to Sara's. You know you want to._

Gil Grissom had not ever disobeyed his mother. As a result, he had no curfew, technically. It was understood that he was expected home by midnight on school nights and two am on weekends. Grissom checked his bedside clock. _12:30. Friday night. If I run, I can make it over to her house and we can hang out for half an hour before I have to go home. _

Grissom threw off the sheets and jammed on a pair of pants. He yanked a sweatshirt over his muscular frame and slipped on his tennis shoes. He scribbled down a note for his mother, in case she woke up, and charged out the front door.

&&&&&&

Sara couldn't sleep. _Do I give up the baby and stay here, where I know that at least for a little while, we'll be together? Or do I chance everything and go back home? What if I haven't made enough of an impression? What if Grissom doesn't want me when I get back to Vegas?_

The bed creaked under her as she flipped over, facing the window by her bed.

Who was that beneath her window – Holy shit, was that Grissom? Sara threw up the window and shushed Grissom. Even if Shannon and Dave weren't home, the last thing Sara needed was for Grissom to wake the neighbors up.

_I'll be right down._ She mouthed, tying on her fluffy, terrycloth robe. Sara descended the stairs quickly and opened the front door. Hurriedly, Sara motioned Grissom inside. "What the Hell are you doing?" Sara hissed, ushering him into the living room. "It's after midnight."

"I had to see you." Grissom's cheeks were flushed. "Look, Sara. I've never felt this way about another girl. Ever. You make me absolutely, thoroughly crazy, and I love you." Grissom moved to kiss her, but Sara turned away.

_No!_ Her brain screamed. _Don't do this. You'll only get hurt worse!_ "Grissom, I'm so sorry." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I've screwed this up so badly."

Grissom cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb lovingly back and forth on her cheek. "How have you screwed this up? This is perfect. _You're _perfect."

"No." Sara whimpered. _You can't tell him about the baby!_ Lily had instructed her not to say anything that might affect the outcome of history and telling Grissom that he was about to be a father at seventeen certainly changed the outcome of things. What if he never went to UCLA? Never became an entomologist?

The plan was that Sara would go back in time and make Grissom fall for her. Then she would go back to 2005 and he would have a vague recollection of being with her. He would never remember exact events, but he would know the feeling. It might come to him in dreams, but he would know it. Then, he would come to her and they would be together. That was the plan. Lily had thoroughly explained it. If Sara had just stuck to the plan, nothing would have gone wrong.

"Sara, what's this about?" Grissom whispered. "You know you can tell me."

"No." She whimpered again. "I can't do this. You have to leave."

"No, Sara. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Finally Sara cried. She cried for herself, she cried for Grissom, and she cried for the unborn child growing inside of her that would have to deal with all this dysfunction when he or she grew up. She cried for all the pain she was going through just to be with Grissom.

Grissom pulled her closer while the tears streamed down her face. "I've got you, Sara. You're okay. Shh." He picked her up and walked into her bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed.

"I love you so much." The tears were running in hot, angry streaks down Sara's face now, and Grissom was bewildered.

"Shh, honey. I love you too." Grissom pushed her hair off of her face and held her close. "It's okay." He whispered over and over, chanting it like a mantra. "We'll get through whatever this is."

Grissom's sensitivity caused a new wave of tears to wash over Sara. She needed him. She wanted him. And she couldn't have him. Not anymore.

"Oh, Sara." Grissom laid down beside her. "Don't cry, honey. I'll fix it, whatever it is."

_You can't fix it._ She thought desperately. _You can't fix it. I have to choose between staying here and having a baby. Your baby. Our baby._

Grissom continued to whisper in her ear, feeling pleased with himself as her sobs began to subside. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

It was inexplicable, whatever caused him to say what he said next. To blurt it out or to even think it.

"Marry me, Sara."


	7. Making Connections

A/N: go go go GO. I must do this chapter! Over 100 reviews, by the way, which makes you guys the awesomest people EVER. Ever, ever, ever, EVER. (This is what happens when I have an entire bag of mini snickers JUST BECAUSE I CAN.) I'm leaving for Japan in eight days, so I'll try to get out a big long chapter before I go, but don't expect anything because I a) have no work ethic and b) have the attention span of an ADD patient on speed and coffee.

NOW. CHAPTER NUMBER NEXT.

Chapter Six 

No words.

There were simply no words for Sara to say at that moment. _Will you marry me?_ he'd asked. Would she? Could she? The simplest answer was yes and no. Yes, she would if she could, but she couldn't so she wouldn't.

The life in his blue eyes, the intense gaze on his face, the general feeling of love he projected, Sara had never seen that before. She'd seen guarded Grissom, an angry Grissom, vague Grissom, but never this almost childlike and innocent, _sweet_ Grissom. But none of that changed that she simply could not say yes.

"No." She breathed out, trying her hardest not to cry.

Unlike Sara's face when she'd asked him out, Grissom's bore no trace of anger, resignation, or intent dislike. His was pure hurt.

"Why not?" He whispered, his blue eyes glassy with tears.

Sara choked back the yes she wanted to give him, forced herself to hold it together. "Because." She replied, trying to steady herself. "I just can't."

"Why not, Sara? We'll always love each other and that's all there is to it."

"No, that's not all there is to it." Sara swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "You have to go, Grissom. I – I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Sara –" Grissom tried once more, but she was already pushing him out the door. He stared at the solid piece of wood separating himself and Sara, then stared at the ground, dejectedly. "But I love you." He whispered, bewildered. "I love you."

&&&&&&

"Lily." Sara's voice broke as she tried to steel herself against the inevitable onslaught of tears. "Lily, I've made my decision."

The brunette appeared next to Sara's bed. "I'm so sorry Sara, we never expected for any of this to happen. You were just supposed to make him fall in love with you. You weren't supposed to get pregnant or have him ask you to marry him. I don't know what went wrong." Lily heaved a sigh. "I guess you just can't predict with love."

"Take me home." Sara bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears again. "Let me go back to 2005. Erase all the pain and suffering I've caused, please."

Lily worried her bottom lip. "Are you sure, Sara? When you get back, you only have two weeks to decide. After that, you can't ever go back. So, this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Lily held out her hand. "Let's go back to 2005."

&&&&&&

_Grissom handed out assignments calmly, as though he had not a care in the world. "Has anyone seen Sara?" He asked his shift._

_Nobody knew. His old shift had been reinstated after Nick's near-death experience and they would be his best bet for finding out why Sara was missing. _

_Just as he was preparing to call her cell, Sara flew in the door. "So sorry I'm late." She took in a deep breath. "This baby girl is healthy and ready to go. Who wants to see pictures?"_

_The entire team gathered around Sara as she handed out ultrasound pictures. "So, it's definitely a girl?" Catherine asked interestedly. "I bet Lindsey will help baby sit if you need." _

_"Really?" Sara asked hopefully. "That would be great."_

_"You know, one of these days you're going to have to tell somebody who the father is." Nick teased. "Otherwise she'll grow up thinking it was some sort of immaculate conception."_

"Who says it wasn't?" Sara gave him a toothy grin, the kind she'd used to reserve for Grissom alone. "No, the father doesn't want kids. It was…it's difficult to explain. But you all better be there to greet this baby girl. Warrick, she'll have your piano skills, Nick, your handsome good looks and good manners and excellent sports ability, Cath, your ever perfect fashion sense and Brass' wit. And of course, my brains." Grissom, as well as the rest of the team, noticed that she said absolutely nothing about the baby carrying any of Grissom's traits.

_"Well, I for one am going to spoil that little girl rotten." Brass sipped from his coffee cup. "Hell will host the Winter Olympics before Ellie speaks to me, so I've got to be a good grandfather to this one."_

_Sara blushed. "This is going to be the happiest kid in Vegas. I wish her daddy knew how perfect she's going to be." At this, she shot him a venomous glare._

_"Yeah Gil." The rest of the team chorused. "The father."_

Gil sat up, sweating and panting. This was a new dream. Ordinarily, there were a few dreams where Sara floated away, some where they were happy, a few x-rated dreams, but never were they about her being pregnant and never were they this detailed._ I'm going crazy._ He shook his head and reached for his cell phone to call Sara, but instantly put it back on the nightstand. She would definitely worry if he called her up at noon.

Taking a deep breath, Grissom laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, as though it would present the answer to him. Though it remained as blank as it had been before, Grissom slowly drifted off to sleep again.

&&&&&&

"Why is he so stubborn?" Lily fumed, pacing the cloud. "He is the most stubborn man I've ever met!"

Lily's best friend, Emily, nodded empathetically. "I know, Lil, but you have to give him time. He's never done anything quickly. She'll bring him around."

"How can you be so sure?" Lily threw her hands up in the air. "Everything has gone to Hades! She's _pregnant_, Em, that changes _everything_."

Emily did a double-take. "_Pregnant?_ Whoa, Lil, that is messy."

"Agh!" Lily stomped her foot. "And she came back early. Three months and she chose to leave! She would have stayed too, if he hadn't proposed! Boy, when they screw up, they screw up big!"

"Okay, calm down. You'll fix this. You always fix these things."

Lily folded her arms and adopted a sour expression. "I swear to God, if he wasn't –"

"But he is, Lil." Emily reminded her patiently. "And even if he is the most frustrating man in the world, you can't change who or what he is."

"It doesn't make him any less _frustrating!_" Lily snapped.

"I know." Emily soothed. "Come on, let's see how things are going."

&&&&&&

"Sara." Judy breathlessly caught up with her. "Hey, some girl named Lily left this for you." Judy shrugged. "She said it was important."

"Thanks, Judy." Sara accepted the manila envelope and ducked into the AV lab. _Why is Lily sending me stuff? _Quickly, she emptied the envelope. Inside was a set of six photos. Sara pored over them. The first one was of her and Grissom, just talking, but looking completely in love. Sara flipped to the next photo. Grissom as a baby. Next. Grissom as a five year old, holding out a spider to the camera proudly. Next. Grissom at ten, standing next to his ant farm colony, gripping his blue first place ribbon. Next. Grissom in his gown and cap, holding up his high school diploma. Next. Grissom's graduation from Berkely, when he got his PhD. Next. This photo took Sara's breath away. There she was, holding a video camera, which was pointed at Grissom and a three year old girl. The girl had curly brown hair, a big gap-toothed smile, and sparkling blue eyes. Her arms were around Grissom, and Grissom was staring at her with an expression of utter adoration.

What was this? Sara stared at the photo for a few more minutes, focusing on each aspect. Grissom didn't seem any older than he looked today, Sara was wearing her favorite top, but a pair of jeans that she didn't recognize. And – _was that a bump beneath her top?_

Sara frantically glanced down at her stomach. _Of course you haven't started to show yet, Sara. You've been pregnant less than two weeks. Most women wouldn't even know by now._ Still, she placed her hand over her stomach just to be sure.

She focused on the photo again, this time looking at the little girl. Blue eyes, gap between the front teeth... _oh my God, this is our baby! I'd recognize Grissom's eyes anywhere! And that smile._ Sara couldn't place it, but that smile was more than just hers.

_Oh. My. God._ Sara turned to Archie's computer and slapped the photo onto a scanner. A few seconds later, the photo was fully uploaded. She opened a program that allowed CSI to age or de-age people. Sara ran the photo through a few filters, resizing the chin, the nose, and the ears, then let the program do the rest. _Twelve years._ She clicked the go button.

_Holy crap. That's Lily._

_Lily is our daughter._

A/N: You know, I should probably stop doing those crappy, clichéd cliffhangers. :sighs and shrugs: ohhhhhhh well. SO MUCH CHOCOLATE FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS RIGHT NOW. My blood chocolate level is probably like, .1 I'M LEGALLY DRUNK ON CHOCOLATE. Does this mean I have to go to chocolate rehab? Wow…I sound like a moron. ANYWAY. Keep reviewing. You have no idea how much I love getting reviews. And I was paging through the reviews section on YTDAW and somebody recommended this story. I almost cried.

CHOCOLATE.


	8. She's WHAT?

A/N: I should probably point out at some point that I don't own CSI…shouldn't I? Okay, well, here goes. I don't own anything except for Lily. And Stacy. But…she really doesn't have a lot of bearing right now. Anyway, I'm just wasting breath (actually not, since this is on the net, but…meh. You get what I mean.)

So, without (much) further ado, I present Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?" Grissom grabbed Sara's elbow and tugged her into his office.

"Sure." Sara followed him and leaned in the doorway.

_She always just leans in the doorway._ Grissom observed. _Like she's getting ready to bolt._ "Sit." He commanded. Then, as an afterthought, "please."

Sara took a seat in one of the institutional chairs, as far away from Grissom as she could get without insulting him. "What's up?"

"Are you…is everything okay with you?"

Sara shrugged. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure, Grissom. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Nothing's wrong. Just, checking to be sure. Ecklie and all that."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." Sara flashed him an uncertain smile, as though what she really wanted to do was tell him to fuck off, but was too professional to do it at work.

"Do you want to come over after shift? I'll make breakfast and we can…catch up." Grissom's expression was such an endearing cross between pitiful and hopeful that Sara felt terrible saying no. But she had to.

"Um, not today. I have something to take care of." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Maybe another time then?"

"Another time." She confirmed.

&&&&&&

"She knows?" Emily put a perfectly manicured hand to her head. "She knows that she's your mother?"

"Yep." Lily nodded. "Great. Just great. I've completely fucked up."

"Yeah. I'd say that's about the scope of it." Emily sighed heavily. "You know, when I offered you the chance to be a temporary guardian so that you could fix whatever's wrong between your parents, I did not imagine you could mess things up this bad."

"Em, you know I wouldn't intentionally mess things up for you."

"Yeah, I know. But now that I'm dead, this is the only way we can hang out with each other. I know that you don't want me to have to cross over, and if I fuck this up, they're gonna make me cross over."

"I'll fix it." Lily promised. "I'll go talk to Sara – mom – and straighten stuff out, okay?"

"Good." Emily nodded.

&&&&&&

"Lily?" Sara took a deep breath and sat on her couch. "Lily, I need to talk to you."

No Lily.

"Lily, I'm serious. This is important."

Still no Lily.

"Lily Grissom, you get your butt into this living room, right now." She was surprised at how motherly she sounded.

"Whoa. That's the mom I know and fear." Lily dropped onto the couch next to her.

Sara stared at Lily for a moment, and Lily held her gaze, equally fascinated to see her mother pre-marriage and children.

"You have questions." Lily pursed her lips in a manner reminiscent of her father. "That's understandable. I can't answer anything big, mom. Nothing like when or how it's supposed to happen. I can tell you little stuff, though. Like how dad is going to knock on your door in about ten minutes and you're gonna open the door. Then you're going to stare at each other nervously for about five minutes before somebody makes the first move. But I'm not telling you who makes the first move."

"Fair enough." Sara grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the cap. "So tell me, how freaked out does Grissom get the first time you go out on a date?"

Lily grinned. "Dad was pretty cool about it, right up until Ryan and I ended up playing tonsil hockey on the front porch. He grounded me for a month. You got my sentence reduced to a week."

"Did you ever play an instrument? I bet Grissom would love having a musical prodigy."

"I took up flute when I was four. Still play. I'm pretty good."

Sara leaned on the breakfast bar.

"When I was little, you used to tell me how dad would make you sit for hours and read books and journals and listen to Beethoven and Mozart until your ears bled. When I was little, the only song that used to calm me down was 'The Little Fugue.' He'd sit by my bed and read me Greek and Roman mythology while he played that fugue." Lily grinned.

"Wow." Sara put the glass beer bottle in the recycling bin. "I have a daughter."

"Will have." Lily corrected. "But you have to get together with Dad first."

"Wait, if you're here, that means that Grissom and I got together eventually, even if it was just for a night. Was that what it was? Was that why you came back? To get us together forever?"

"Not quite." Lily winced. "I can't tell you the details or anything, but your marriage right now is…shaky. You're, uh, in the middle of getting a divorce."

"A _divorce?_" Sara's jaw dropped. "Why on earth would we be getting a divorce?"

"I can't tell you. But you're meant to stay together. That's how it's supposed to be. And that's not just a little girl that doesn't want her parents to get divorced. That's the honest truth. You and dad are not supposed to get divorced. So, I have to come back and fix whatever went wrong at the beginning, so that we don't end up with, well, the end." Lily's expression softened. "Listen, mom, dad's going to be here in about three minutes and I've got to go. Give him a chance."

Sara nodded and walked Lily to the door. As Lily opened it, there stood Grissom.

"Oh!" He stepped back, clearly startled. "I'm sorry, Sara, I didn't realize you had company."

"I'm Lily." Lily held out her hand. "Sara's a friend of my mother's and agreed to keep an eye on me while mom ran out and did some stuff. Bye, Sara."

"Bye, Lil." Sara hugged Lily. "What can I do for you, Grissom?"

"I wanted to talk. Things were left kind of…unresolved."

"I didn't realize that we had an issue that needed resolving." Sara moved aside to admit him. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes. Coffee would be great."

Sara moved to the tiny kitchenette to start brewing the coffee. "So, was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about, or did you just want to catch up?"

"Some of both." Grissom admitted. "Look, I…uh…lately…that is to say that…"

"Just spit it out, Grissom." Sara was getting decidedly tired of Grissom's sidestepping and his careful evasions of saying what he actually meant. She was going to force him to say it once and for all.

"We've known each other, what, ten years? Anyway, we've known each other a long time. But lately I don't feel like I know anything about you anymore."

_Maybe because you've barely said two sentences to me within the last year except to criticize. That's not a great way to maintain a good relationship! _Sara wanted to shout. "We've grown apart." She agreed noncommittally.

"I hope that we can repair our friendship."

_Grissom, we haven't got a friendship anymore. We've got lust, we've probably even got love, but friendship went bye-bye around three years ago. _"I'm certainly willing to try." Sara pulled the carafe off of the coffee maker's base and set it on the counter. She turned around to grab coffee cups and found herself chest-to-chest with Grissom.

"Sorry." He muttered, moving away. "Just trying to be helpful."

"It's alright." Sara shrugged. "Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll bring us the coffee." She finished pouring the two cups of coffee and handed one to him. "Grissom, I'm going to be extremely frank, which is something we haven't yet tried." Sara was almost surprised at the bitter edge that had crept into her voice. "We're attracted to each other. I did something about it. You rejected me. Then you overcompensated by hurting me professionally."

Grissom opened his mouth to protest, but Sara held up a hand.

"I'm not saying that Nick wasn't right for the promotion. That's not at all what I'm saying. What I _am_ saying is that I think that you were so worried about the comments that you tried to show that you weren't favoring me and instead ended up hurting me. The DUI was not about you. Granted, you may have been part of it, but you were not the main reason. I do wish that you had given us a chance, rather than just assuming the worst, but I can't change what you think. So, now it's up to you."

Grissom couldn't seem to string two words together to save his soul. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to croak something out. "I am attracted to you, Sara. I have been for a long time. But you're not understanding the position that an affair would put us in." He did that little half-sigh, too much energy pent up and no place to release it.

"Say yes or no, Grissom. I'm tired of all this half-assed maybeing bullshit." Sara's voice raised an octave.

"No, Sara. I can't risk your career."

"Then I can't stay in Vegas." Sara folded her arms.

"Don't do this, Sara."

"Don't do what, Grissom? I've said it once and I'll say it once more. You're more than a boss to me. I came to Vegas for you. I didn't come for Warrick. I didn't come for Nick. I sure as Hell didn't come for Catherine. I came for _you_ Grissom. I stayed because of you. I hang out with Nick and Warrick, and I love them like brothers, but I can't be around you anymore. It's turned me into a person I never wanted to be." She half-laughed, half-exploded a breath of air. "It's pathetic, really."

"Sara, you're not –"

"No, I'm not pathetic. This is pathetic. I'm not 'the girl who gave the guy the ultimatum.' That's not what I'm doing here. I'm being 'the girl who laid it out for the guy and made a choice.' You made your choice and now I'm making mine. There's no 'or if' component of this. It's either or."

"I thought you said you wanted to work our friendship out."

"What friendship, Grissom? Our 'friendship' went down the tubes two or three years ago. And you can't pretend otherwise."

Grissom looked forlornly at the ground. "So there's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?"

"Nothing that you're willing to give." Sara replied evenly.

"I guess I should go then." Grissom stood. "Thank you for the coffee, Sara. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Sara walked him to the door. "I really am sorry, Grissom. But I really think this is what's best for us."

&&&&&&

"Best for us?" Lily screeched. "What does she mean 'best for them?' Bullshit. What's best for them is to kiss and be happy."

"Maybe this is how it's supposed to happen." Michelle, an older guardian offered. "Perhaps this is his catalyst."

"She's leaving, Shelley. Explain to me how they can have sex and she can get pregnant with me if she's hundreds of miles away."

"San Francisco isn't that far away." Michelle reasoned.

Lily stared forlornly at her two parents. "I sure hope so, Shelley. 'Cause otherwise? I'm screwed."

A/N: Sorry to leave it there, but I have to leave for the airport in like, five minutes. So, that's the last of Like Cinderella for two weeks. I'm going to miss you guys!

Corey


	9. The Final Conversation

A/N: I feel like I should mention that the first part of this is a flashback, but everything else that is in italics after the first paragraph is either a flash-forward or inner dialogue. Those two should be fairly easy to distinguish. I also feel that I should mention that I spent the plane ride home working on this so that I could post something as soon as I got home. That's how much I love you guys. And because I'm stupid, Sara was drinking a beer in the last chapter. Scratch that. She was actually drinking a bottle of water.

One more thing: The songs used in this chapter are Love has no pride by Bonnie Raitt, Angel from Montgomerey which I'm not exactly sure of the author and/or original singer, and Hit the Road, Jack by Ray Charles.

Chapter 8 (I think.)

"Let's not pretend that this is anything but a sexual release." Heather told him. "There's obviolulsy somebody else for you and she's important."

"I won't pretend." Grissom replied, moving towards Heather.

Heather took another step. "Why aren't you with her?"

"It's difficult."

"Difficult isn't impossible."

"She's my subordinate." Grissom admitted.

"So? Is she not worth it to you? Is it just lust?" Heather's dark eyes bored into Grissom's solemn blue orbs.

"No. If it were only lust, then I could do it." He couldn't admit that he loved her.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Where?"

"Here." 

"I don't know." Grissom pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I guess I just need to feel again."

"What will she think?"

"She won't find out."

&&&&&&

Grissom wished with all of his heart that he'd never hurt Sara like he had. Why did she stay? He wondered. She must have been miserable. Grissom had never thought of himself as abusive, but there was no denying that he had exhibited classic symptoms of an abuser. He controlled her mentally, not physically.

Grissom stared at the ceiling, hoping that for just one night he could forget about the pain of thinking about Sara. It's going to be a long night, pretending to sleep. He sighed heavily and turned onto his side. Much to his surprise, Grissom found himself drifting off.

"Daddy, daddy!" A little girl launched herself into his arms. "Hi daddy!" 

"Hi sweetheart." Grissom wrapped his arms around the girl. "How's mommy doing?" 

"Mommy's making brownies." She enthused.

"Well then, let's go find her." Grissom hoistd the little girl and carried her into the big house that Grissom could only assume was his.

"Hi mommy!" The girl squealed.

"Hi Lily-billy." Sara took her from Grissom. "How was school?"

"We learned about bugs." Lily wrinkled her nose. "And daddy was so cool. All the boys think you're awesome." Lily informed Grissom. "I love you, daddy."

Grissom flashed forward eight years.

"Lily, turn your music down, please." Sara snapped.

"Huh?" Fifteen-year-old Lily poked her heda out of her bedroom.

"Music down, Lil."

"Sure thing, mom. What time is dad going to be home? I need to go to my concert."

Sara glanced at her watch. "Just let me call Erin and tell her I'm not coming, then I'll take you."

"Thanks, mom. I know you really wanted to go to Erin's bridal shower. You still could. It's not a big concert. I don't really need anybody there."

"No way, sweetheart. Somebody is gonna be there because every concert is important."

Another flash.

"Where were you?" No mistaking Sara's voice and the clear disappointment coloring it.

"Nowhere." Grissom replied quietly.

"Gil, it's two in the morning. You can't have been working this late. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, Sara."

"Lily was expecting you. You missed her concert. She ended up playing the solo. Julia got food poisioning."

"She'll have to tell me about it in the morning." Grissom shrugged off his coat.

"She wouldn't have to tell you about it in the morning if you'd been there."

"Stop it, Sara."

"Don't do this to her, Gil." Sara warned. "Lily needs her father."

"She's got her father." Grissom growled. "Now, could I please get some sleep?"

"Daddy?" Lily traipsed down the stairs. "Where were you?"

Grissom's tone instantly softened. "Nowhere, kiddo. I'm sorry we woke you."

"You didn't wake me." Lily rubbed her eyes. "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to tell you about my concert. But I guess you don't care."

"No, Lil-"

"Good night, daddy." Lily turned back up the stairs.

Sara stared at Grissom with cold eyes for a minute before telling him, "you have lipstick on your collar."

&&&&&

Lily paced the floor of her mother's apartment. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, Sara opened her door.

"Lily." Sara stopped short.

"You can't leave." Lily blurted out. "You have to stay here in Vegas and work things out with dad."

"Lily." Sara put down her grocery bags. "You've already been concieved. Just implant the memory of us sleeping together in his brain so I can tell him I'm pregnant later."

"Please stay." Lily implored.

"I can't help you, Lily." Sara shot back, frustrated. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do it by myself."

"I wish I could help you." Lily teared up. "But I can't. Those are the rules."

"Then you figure it out." Sara threw up her hands. "I'm tired of trying to figure this out."

"Just stay until I figure out how to work this out, please, mom. Please."

"For a little while." Sara agreed.

&&&&&&

"What do I do?" Lily asked Emily. "This is insanity."

"Insanity is right." Emily glanced at her nails. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I've sent dad dreams, but I don't think that's doing anything more than freaking him out. I'm this close to just locking them in a room until they work it out."

"Too cliche. Let's keep that as a last resort." Emily advised.

"What about making him jealous with another man?" Lily suggested.

"Too risky." Your dad might give up."

"Okay, Ms. Fountain of Brilliant Ideas, what's your plan?"

"How do you feel about making your mother sick?"

Lily gaped. "Like, sick sick or morning sickness sick?"

"Like sick sick. Then your dad can take care of her. Meanwhile it looks like your dad could use some motivation to realize Sara's really leaving."

Lily sighed and looked at her parents, both miserable and convinced that there was nothing either of them could do. "Agreed."

&&&&&

This time it was present day.

"Love has no pride, when I call out your name." Sara sang softly. "Love has no pride, when there's no one but myself to blame."

Grissom finally saw the boxes sitting in the living room, packed with Sara's things.

Her lyrics had switched now. "To believe in this living is a hard way to go." She carefully wrapped a picture frame in bubble wrap. It was a picture of Grissom with his arm wrapped around a college-aged Sara.

Her tune changed again. "Hit the road, Jack. Don'tcha come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack."

The last picture went into the box.

&&&&

Lily was pleased with herself. There was a heavy rain, thunder booming in the background, and of course, clear roads to minimize the risk of an accident.

Grissom knew this was it. Sara was really leaving. She'd threatened it before, but the catch in her voice, the tears in her eyes, even her breathing pattern convinced him that that this was one hundred percent, no-faking, the real deal.

Grissom glanced at the folder in the seat next to him. He found her apartment complex without much trouble and charged up the stairs to number 16.

He knocked and waited. No answer. He knocked again. This time Grissom heard footsteps approaching and then retreating.

"Sara." He called. "Please talk to me about this."

No reply.

"Sara, please." He shouted. She still didn't answer the door. "I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

The door cracked open. Tears were streaming down Sara's face. "Please leave me alone." She begged. "Please do me this one favor and leave me be."

"Sara, I don't understand why you're leaving. I can't fix it if I don't know what the problem is."

Not for the first time within even the last hour, Sara wanted to kill Grissom with her bare hands. "It's not up to you to fix it. I already told you, you made your choice. Now I'm making mine. I can't keep living like this."

"Living like what?"

"I'm in love with you, Grissom. I would have done anything for you. It hurts to think about you, now. I wish to God I could've fallen in love with Nicky or Warrick, Christ, even Brass would have been less complicated, but I didn't really have a choice. I fell in love with you. And I can't chnage that. But I can change the fact that I'm allowing myself to be a doormat."

"I'm so sorry, Sara. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"I know." Sara replied. "If I'd ever thought you meant it for even one second, then I'd have left long ago."

"What about Nicky and Warrick? Brass, Catherine, Greg, and everybody else? How are you going to leave them?"

"I'll stay in touch. Probably not with Catherine though." She mused. "She's never really liked me."

"Sara-"

"You should go, Grissom. I have something I need to do."

Grissom looked at the floor, defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

&&&&

"Mom, you can't seriously be leaving." Lily groaned. "Things between you two will work out. They have to."

"Lily, maybe you shouldn't have messed with this. Grissom and I might just not be meant to be together." Sara couldn't believe the words exiting her mouth. Since when had she been a quitter?

"No. I swear to God, this isn't how it's supposed to happen." She fumed.

Desperate times, desperate measures.

&&&&

It was the second time in as many nights that Grissom had dreamt of having a daughter named Lily.

"Daddy, how come you and mommy aren't married?" Lily snuggled up against her dad.

"It's hard to explain, kiddo." He replied. "Your mommy and I love you very much, and no matter what, that will never change. But sometimes a mommy and a daddy aren't meant to be together."

"But don't you love mommy?" Lily's gigantic blue eyes widened even further.

"Of course I love mommy." Grissom wrapped his arms around Lily. "I love mommy very much. But mommy and I are just...friends." He finished lamely.

"Then how did I get made?"

Grissom blanched. "One day a very special angel brought you to me and mommy."

"Oh." Lily nodded solemnly. "I bet mommy loves you took, daddy."

"I'm sure she does, kiddo." Grissom kissed the crown of Lily's head. "Now, it's nine o' clock. Well past your bedtime, missy."

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

&&&&

Grissom was awake now. That's the second night. Not that dreaming of Sara two nights in a row was highly unusual for him. It was the way he was dreaming of her. In a happy, family-oriented way.

No, this was something much different.

&&&&

"Gil." Ecklie poked his head out of his office. "Can I see you in my office please?"

"Yes, you may." Grissom stepped into Ecklie's office.

"Have you had any more trouble with CSI Sidle recently?" Ecklie reclined in his leather seat.

Be careful how you answer this, Gil. "CSI Sidle has expressed some discomfort with our working relationship." He admitted. "We're exploring options to improve things." Lie.

"Gil, I'm sure you're aware of the restrictions on supervisor-employee relationships."

"Well aware." How many times have I read that stupid paragraph?

"CSI Sidle resigned this morning." Ecklie coolly handed Grissom a copy of the form.

To his credit, Grissom managed not to look too surprised. "We had discussed her resignation as a possibility."

"I may not be a doctor," Ecklie began. "But I am smart enough to know that you and Ms. Sidle have beyond a supervisor-employee relationship. She is a valuable asset to this lab and I would hate to lose a CSI of her skill level because of a discomfort with her supervisor."

"That decision is hers." Don't get snappy, Gil.

"Gil, I'm going to be frank with you. We don't get along and probably never will. But, in the interest of maintaining this lab's stature and in turn, my reputation, I spoke to the Director. He's agreed that as long as CSI Sidle's reviews go through another supervisor and the two of you pass a performance review every 6 months, you won't be reprimanded."

"Sara won't speak to me." Grissom said bluntly. Don't piss him off. "However, I appreciate you and the Director trying to find a solution." Grissom stood. That was at least mildly professional.

Ecklie followed suit. "Gil, I truly would hate to lose a CSI of Sara's caliber. It might not be too late."

"Conrad," Grissom sighed grimly. "It's been too late for years."

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for ending it there, but I'm having some major issues with the next chapter and I'm trying to find a muse/chatty person to work out said issues with. I'm not sure how I want to progress. I do have some of the next chapter written, I'm just trying to figure out if it needs more or less and where. I'm a bit OCD. Whatever. Thanks for sticking with me and not sending me too many threatening emails while I was away in Japan. BTW, Grissom would absolutely love Japan. Everything there was so Grissomandsara-y. The temples, the museums, the history, the art. EVERYTHING. I may have to write a Grissom and Sara go to Japan story. Howver, it won't be in this one because that would just mess up the plotline way too much and would be out of place. Watch for my next WIP (after I finish this. I swear I'll finish this one first.) Grissom and Sara go to Japan. (I also swear I'll think of a better title.)


	10. Chaisng Sara

A/N: For those of you who are already falling out of love with this story, you may want to stop reading right now, because I warn you that this chapter will only piss you off more. I love all of the great reviews, however! Keep 'em coming. And I'm finally able to get to sleep at regular(ish) hours, so I'm not quite as cranky as I have been for the past couple of days. Enjoy chapter nine!

PS: Since I'm flying beta-less, any and all mistakes are mine and solely mine.

Chapter Nine 

Sara adjusted the belt across her lap and leaned back. She was finally leaving, finally getting away from the mess that her life had become.

_Please let this be a quiet flight_. Sara prayed.

As if in on cue, a baby directly behind her let out a long wail. Sara groaned quietly. It seemed as though the whole world was against her.

_In just an hour or two, I'll be in California and ready to start a new life._ Sara reminded herself. _I'll be away from Grissom and all of the drama between us. Away from Catherine's bitchy, calculating, manipulative ways._

_I'll finally be free._

&&&&

Nothing Lily had done so far had worked. Grissom remained as closed as he had been before.

_This is ridiculous._ Lily flopped onto the couch of the AD's office.

"What did you say your name was again?" Ecklie stared the girl down.

"Lily Grissom." She repeated. "I'm Gil's niece."

"I didn't know Grissom had any siblings."

"Sister. Half." Lily lied.

"Well, I'll let him know you're here." Ecklie lifted the receiver off the hook. "Gil? Yeah, it's Conrad. There's a young lady in my office who says her name is Lily Grissom. Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes. Thanks."

Grissom strode into Ecklie's office. "Lily, it's great to see you. Why don't you come to my office?" _I am so confused right now._

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Ecklie, I'm on break for ten."

"Sure." Ecklie was confused. "Ten minutes is fine."

Grissom led Lily to his office. "I didn't know I had any siblings."

"You don't." Lily shut the door. "My name is Lily Grissom and I'm your daughter."

"My _what_?"

"Please don't freak out. This is, um, _really_ hard to explain. I need you to swear you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"You're my dad and Sara is my mother. In the future, you're supposed to get married."

"Wait, wait. How can you be my daughter? I've never even slept with Sara." Grissom looked at Lily strangely.

"Technically, yes you have slept with her. I really don't know how to explain this other than Sara went back in time so that you were both seventeen. You ended up sleeping together and I was conceived."

"This is insane." Grissom shook his head.

"Yeah, it is." Lily closed her eyes. "Look, I know you're probably ready to call security on me, but please just trust me. You have to go after mom and make things right."

"I – this- I don't even know where she is."

"In California. Santa Carina. Visiting a friend named Tracy Warner."

"Look, you seem like a very nice girl, but –"

"You had otosclerosis." Lily interrupted. "So did your mother. I was named after her. Lillian Grissom. She died a year after I was born. Your dad was a trader with Communist China. When I was twelve mom looked him up. He died May 9th, 2006." Lily folded her arms. "I am your honest-to-God, real, and totally, 100 legit duaghter."

Grissom eyed Lily. "This is impossible."

"No, not impossible." Lily shrugged. "Highly unorthodox, though." She leaned back against the door frame.

_That's Sara._ Grissom's stomach clenched.

"Find mom. Make her happy. And please, for the love of God, get it right this time."

Grissom had a notepad out. "Tracy Warner? Santa Carina?"

"37 Bellemont Street, by the water." Lily supplied helpfully. "Look, dad," the word felt weird rolling off her tongue. "You and mom need each other. Remember that."

&&&&

Grissom found 37 Bellemont Street with almost no trouble. The trouble was in getting 35-year-old Tracy Warner and her eight-year-old son to let him over the threshold.

"I'm sorry Dr. Grissom, but Sara isn't available just now."

"When can I see her?"

"You can't." Josh placed his fists on his hips. "Auntie Sara doesn't want to see you."

"Josh!" Tracy covered his mouth.

"What?" Josh said, his voice muffled. "It's true. Sara said she didn't want to see him anymore."

"Josh. Kitchen. Now. Eat your lunch." She turned to Grissom. "Sorry. Eight-year-old boys."

Grissom nodded. "Ms. Warner, I assume that you know that Sara and I were sort of involved."

"Sara had mentioned something, yes." Tracy's tone was cool and detached. "She also mentioned that if a Dr. Grissom came looking for her, she wasn't ready to see him just yet."

"Oh." Grissom fidgeted with the orchid he'd bought. "Then would you please give this to her, Ms. Warner?"

"I'm not sure –"

"Please." He interrupted. "Please give it to her."

"Okay." Tracy accpeted the plant. Her features softened when she saw Grissom dejectedly trudging down the driveway. Tracy closed the door behind herself and jogged down the gravel drive. "Mr. Grissom, wait."

Grissom turned around, revealing an expression of guarded hope.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Grissom shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Why are you here? In Santa Carina. Looking for Sara. What is it that you're trying to accomplish?"

"Ms. Warner, I've known Sara for fifteen years and I've done a lot of regrettable things to her. But for some inexplicable reason, we can't stay away from each other. We're going to have a baby and I want to be the best father I can. I can hardly do that if Sara won't speak to me."

"Sara's pregnant?" It seemed Sara hadn't mentioned this bit of information with Tracy.

"I'm fairly sure she's pregnant. " He ducked his head. "So anyway, please just make sure that gets to Sara. It's really important."

"I'll try, Mr. Grissom." Tracy jogged back up the drive and into the modest two-story house.

"Hey Trace." Sara took a bite from her bagel and caught sight of the plant. "Um, did you get a new plant for the backyard?"

"Actually, it's for you. From Grissom."

Bagel instantly forgotten Sara grabbed the orchid and moved to put it back outside. She really wanted to shove every last petal into the kitchen sink garbage disposal, but Sara couldn't bear to kill the plant because Grissom was a complete jerk.

"Wait!" Tracy stopped her. "He said that the letter and the orchid were important. Maybe you should at least read the letter."

Sara slit open the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Sara,_

_Earlier today a young girl named Lily Grissom came to see me. She said she was our daughter._

_At first I didn't believe her, but then I saw the way she stood, the way she talked, and it was all you, Sara. But her eyes and face, they were undeniably mine._

_I was terribly confused. How could we have a fifteen-year-old daughter when we'd never even had sex?_

_Then she told me all about how you'd gone back in time to make me fall in love and how you ended up pregnant. She explained to me that you were born fifteen years late, that we were supposed to have been born in the same year._

_I suppose that's why something always felt off-balance with us._

_Sara, I've spent an eternity running from you. I don't even know why I'm running anymore. I spoke to Ecklie this morning about our relationship. He'd already gone to the Director. They'd discussed it and figured out a way that we could remain on the same shift. And if something goes wrong, I can teach or consult._

_I spent so many years thinking that the only thing that mattered was the job, that anything that might be any kind of threat to that wasn't worth it. But I've woken up every night, for a long time now, wondering why I was cold. Work couldn't keep me warm at night and it won't be there for me to comfort me until I'm dead. At some point I have to retire, and what will I have to show for it then?_

_Sara, I love you too much to let you go. After all the awful things I've done to you, I know I don't deserve any more chances, but please give me just one more. I promise I won't waste it. I'll prove that I deserve it. _

_We're going to have a daughter and that we're both going to love more than life itself. Please forgive me and I love you so much._

_-Gil_

Sara's hands shook as she set the letter down. _Another chance? There've been too many already. But I still love him._

Could she let him so close to her again? Would he ruin her? Sara recalled something Shannon used to tell her. _'Sara, baby, sometimes when you jump off a cliff there's a net to catch you. Sometimes you just fall. But you can't spend your life looking over the edge trying to figure it out. At some point, you've got to just close your eyes and jump.'_

The question was, could Sara close her eyes again?"

&&&&

"Emily, I think we've got a problem." Michelle said grimly. "Look."

"There's nothing there." Emily gasped.

"She's changed something." Michelle shook her head. "I don't know what in the Hell Lily Grissom did, but she doesn't have a world to go back to."

A/N: Okay, thoughts on the whole Lily not having anywhere to go to? Thoughts on this chapter? I'm aware that it was REALLY OOC from the show, but hopefully it was believable with the plotline of this story. Please don't hate me!

-Corey


	11. Explanations

A/N: Alright, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I'm so glad nobody sent me any hate reviews like, "your story sucks monkies!" I continue not to own CSI, or any of its characters, I merely own Lily Grissom because she's a figment of my imagination.

Chapter Ten 

"What should I do, Trace?" Sara moaned. "I don't want to forgive him. I want him to suffer like I did."

"That's not you, Sar. That's your pride. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I want this to be true." She cried. "I want him to take me home and have our baby together, and live happily ever after."

"There's no such thing as happily ever after." Tracy reminded her. "It's going to be tough. And Scary. There are going to be days where you'll just want to call it quits."

"I know." Sara nodded. "And he's hurt me so much."

"So what you're saying is that you can't trust him?"

"Essentially." Sara sighed. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Psychiatrist's opinion or friend's opinion?"

"Both?"

"It's an unusual situation. You guys have never really talked. As a shrink, I say don't trust him. But as a friend who's met him and talked to him, even if it was briefly, I think you should try to work it out. Maybe go away with each other for a weekend. No interruptions. Talk, don't fight. Listen. Get to know each other better. If you really do have a baby on the way, you don't want him to be an absent father."

"You think?"

"Hey, you asked for my opinion."

Sara reluctantly dialed the phone number.

"Grissom." He answered curtly.

"Grissom?"

"_Sara_?" He breathed.

"Hi." She murmured.

"Hi."

"I, uh, we need time alone, Grissom. You and me. No interruptions. We should spend a weekend together and talk."

Grissom drew in a sharp breath. "I'd like that, Sara."

"Good. So, um, when could you…?"

"Two hours?"

"Okay, see you then."

The two nervously entered the San Francisco hotel room. Two beds and a couch, but not much space otherwise.

"So, we should talk." Grissom set his bag down.

"Yeah." Sara followed suit. "Okay, where should we start?"

"Lily."

"Lily." Sara put a hand over her stomach. "We wouldn't be here without her. You said she told you everything."

"Most everything." Grissom nodded. "Just the general details. When did it all start?"

"Two months ago. I remember that night perfectly. I wasn't able to get to sleep. I'd been having trouble sleeping for a while, so I went downstairs to make myself a glass of tea. It helps me go to sleep. Instead, I found Lily. She told me about how I was born fifteen years late. Told me I had a chance to go back and at least try to fix things."

"With me?"

"With you." Sara confirmed. "You know, you were an adorable 17 year old. One night I came over to work on a school project and since it was dark, you walked me home, but only after I accidentally elbowed you in the gut. I came over a few times after that. Your mother told me I was too skinny and tried to feed me three-course meals."

_That sounds like mom._ Grissom thought with amusement.

"Then, this one guy, Tony Marello, asked me out. BMOC. Total jerk."

_I remember him. Never liked him._

"Stupidly, I was trying to make you jealous. Tony tried to get…phyiscal with me. We were at Dr. Strangelove that night, at a drive-in. You were there too, but I didn't know. I started screaming when Tony wouldn't get off of me. You came over and punched him in the face. Pulled him off of me and took me home. That was the night we…" She waved a hand at her stomach.

"What next?" Grissom asked, enraptured.

"I either had to give up Lily or go back to the present day. I chose to go back."

"Why, aside from the fact that she's your daughter."

"I didn't know that then. I didn't know I was supposed to get pregnant. So I was a little panicked. Then you asked me to marry you." Sara blushed. "I really panicked. I told Lily I was going home. When I got home, there was this envelope of pictures waiting for me at the lab. She grabbed her suitcase. "This one was it. This was when I figured out who Lily was." She handed Grissom the photograph and he looked at it.

_This is the picture from my dream._ He realized. "Why did I ask you to marry me? Did I know you were pregnant?" It boggled Grissom's mind that he'd lived an entirely separate life without one clue as to what had gone on.

"I don't know why you asked me." Sara shrugged. "You didn't know I was pregnant. I guess nobody will ever know, but that version of you. I would have liked to have said yes, but I wasn't allowed to change anything. Us getting married at seventeen probably would have changed something."

They were silent for a few moments before Grissom asked, "do you know if I was a good father?"

"Lily never said you weren't a good dad. Why do you ask?"

"A week ago I started having these weird dreams. Now that I think about it, the dreams may have been Lily trying to show me something."

"Show you what?"

"Oh, nothing." Grissom rubbed his head. "I know what she was trying to tell me."

"What?" Sara asked again.

Grissom was about to say 'nothing' again when he remembered how much he'd said nothing to Sara years later. Had that 'nothing' been the reason behind their marriage falling apart? Had their marriage gone to pieces because he wouldn't tell Sara anything? "Lily said that we were in the middle of a divorce, right?"

Sara nodded, confused.

"It was my fault. The divorce was my fault. I had lipstick on my collar. I think I might've been having an affair."

"An affair?" Sara's jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, God."

"I know." Grissom slumped in his seat. "That must've been what Lily was trying to fix."

"Maybe this is a good place to stop for the night." Sara suggested. "I don't think I could handle any more."

"Yeah." Grissom nodded. "Good night, Sara."

_Oh, I don't feel well. _Sara bolted out of bed and into the bathroom. _Time to worship at the ol' porcelain altar._ Finally, when there was nothing left in her stomach and she was only dry heaving, Sara stepped away from the toilet. _What in the Hell made me that sick? I didn't drink anything. Maybe it was morning sickness._

"Morning sickness?" Grissom asked softly from behind her.

"Probably." Sara started the shower and pulled her shampoo and conditioner out of her suitcase.

"I'll let you take a shower." Grissom started retreating from the bathroom. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure." Sara closed the door behind him.

"So, about…us." Sara started hesitantly.

"Us." Grissom repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah. In your letter to me you said that you, um, that you love me."

Grissom shifted uncomfortably. "I want to work this out between us." His voice lowered. "I miss you, Sara."

Sara lifted her head. "I've barely been gone a week."

"No, I miss _you._ I miss the woman who used to practically bounce into my office, ready to work and brighten up my day. I miss the woman who challenged me, kept me on my toes, and always made me think. I want her back."

"Grissom, I –"

"I know that I'm the reason, or at least part of the reason, why she's gone. I just hope it's not too late to get her back."

"It's not." She whispered. "It's not too late." Her expression changed. "Excuse me."

She bolted for the bathroom, Grissom following not far behind. He gathered her hair behind her head and rubbed her back. "It's okay." He soothed. "I've got you."

Sara flushed the toilet and grabbed a glass to fill with water.

"I'm sorry." He took her hand.

"Not your fault." Sara managed. "Is it hot in here, or am I just crazy?"

"Feels normal to me." Grissom put his hand to Sara's forehead. "Oh Jesus, Sara. You're burning up." Carefully, he lifted Sara up. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to get you back to bed."

"No, no. I'm fine." Sara insisted. "We should talk some more while we're awake."

"Come on, honey. Work with me here."

"I'm _fine._" She insisted, allowing herself to be carried to bed. Once she was tucked safely under the covers with Grissom nearby she rolled over. "G'night Grissom." Sara's head lolled back and she sleepily grinned at him.

"Night Sara." He kissed her forehead.

"I figured it out." Michelle announced to Emily. "I know what Lily changed."

A/N: Oh, oh…who's excited to find out what Michelle knows? Don't worry, I've got most of next chapter written, I'm just proofreading it and making a few corrections. It should be posted by Sunday. I would post it tomorrow night, but I am playing violin with a quartet at a wedding. (Yaaaaaaaaaay extra money!) Soooo…I know I'm excited to find out what Michelle knows and who is ready for TLC GRISSOM! Have a GREAT weekend! (BTW, I'm only this hyper because I finished off the chocolate my friend got for me upon my arrival back from Japan.)

-Corey


	12. TLC Grissom

A/N: Hey, I've got a quote for Grissom! "I had an ant farm. Them fellas didn't grow shit." –Mitch Hedberg

Chapter 11 

"Well?"

"She told her dad everything. Because he found out, he knows what will happen and can avoid it. And there's no way to make him forget."

"So she can't go back, ever?"

"Ever." Michelle confirmed.

"Hey." Grissom sat by Sara's bed, putting a cool compress to her forehead. "You look terrible."

"Really?" Sara shot back sarcastically. "Because I feel like a million bucks."

Grissom let out a short laugh and brushed his hand against Sara's cheek again. "You should drink more water."

"Probably." Sara agreed.

"I don't think this is just morning sickness."

"Probably not."

"Sara, I have something to ask you. You'll probably say no, but I have to ask because –"

"Grissom." Sara smiled patiently. "Just spit it out."

"Move in with me." He blurted. "Let me help you with two am bouts of morning sickness and cravings for pickles and chocolate syrup. That's our daughter in there and I want to be the best father I can."

Sara was nearly speechless. "Are you serious?"

"I…if you want, I'll make any changes you say so."

"You _are_ serious. Yes, of course." Sara tried to sit up and promptly fell back. "Oh, that hurt. But yes."

"I would hug you, but…"

"You generally try to hide your emotions?"

"I was going to say you're sick as a dog and we don't both need to be ill."

"Of course you were."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This has been a strange week." Nick handed Warrick a beer from his fridge. "First Sara quits, then Grissom goes on an unexpected vacation. Has he actually ever taken a vacation before?"

"I don't think so. Not of his own volition, anyway."

"I hope Sara's okay." Nick sifted through his mail. "Bill, bill, bill, bill, _letter from Sara_." He threw aside the bills and tore Sara's letter open.

"Is that an ultrasound photo?" Warrick asked interestedly.

Nick picked up the letter and began to read aloud. "Nick, I'm out in San Francisco (sort of). I'm perfectly fine. The picture is of my baby girl on the way. Love, Sara." He wrinkled his nose. "Thanks for the long letter, Sar."

"Nicky, _ultrasound photo. _Focus, please."

"Right." Nick glanced at the picture. "Hey, _does that say Baby Grissom_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom snuggled closer to Sara. After a few minutes, he gave up trying to go back to sleep and opened his eyes to study Sara. Even though her sleep wasn't peaceful, she seemed to have relaxed some. Grissom thought about their future. They couldn't live in his townhouse forever. _It's not big enough to raise a child in._

_Lily. Our daughter._ And for the first time, Grissom realized that he was really going to be a father. He brushed back Sara's hair. She was going to be a terrific mother. Despite equally horrifying childhoods, Grissom was confident that both he and Sara would be good parents.

Grissom found it interesting that he naturally assumed that he and Sara would end up together. Oh, he knew that Lily had told them they would end up married, but like a good suspense movie, Grissom wasn't sure of anything.

Though he did plan to ask. Someday soon, he was going to ask Sara to marry him. How could he ignore the perfection of her body nestled against his? What might life have been like if he hadn't waited five years to act on his feelings? He'd had no less that a thousand opportunities to say something.

"Grissom?" Sara rolled over and yawned.

"Shh, honey. Go back to sleep."

"No, I gotta get up anyway." Sara yawned again then slipped out of bed. "Grissom, what does this mean for us?"

"What does what mean for us?"

"Me moving in."

Apparently it was a morning for firsts. For the first time, Grissom threw caution to the wind and told Sara what he was really thinking. "It means that you move in. I take you out to dinner and bring you flowers, just like I should. Then, after a while, when we're both ready, I'll ask you to marry me."

Sara stopped fixing the coffee.

"Hey, you should be drinking coffee anyway. Caffeine's bad for the baby." He admonished.

"It's decaf."

"Sara, all I'm saying is that I love you. I know we're meant to be together. We can be happy together." He stood behind her, hands on her waist. "Believe me, if you weren't still sick, I'd take you back to bed and make love to you right now."

"I know we could be happy." Sara put her hands over Grissom's. "Why else would I put myself through this?"

"Oh honey, if I could take away all the pain I've caused –"

"Don't go there. What's done is done." She moved Grissom's hands to her stomach. "This is the future now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quite simply put, Catherine Willows didn't like Sara Sidle. Sure the two could play nice for show, but Catherine hadn't been broken up by Sara's resignation, and Sara hadn't expected her to.

Catherine was an alpha female, pure and simple. Before Sara, the men of the lab had lusted after _her._ Before Sara, she'd been the only woman in Gil Grissom's life.

Where Sara went, Grissom followed. Where Grissom went, Nick and Warrick followed. Where Nick and Warrick went, Greg was sure to trail after. And wherever Greg went, the lab techs went.

In short, Catherine, the alpha female, had no followers. She'd been cast aside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, if Lil can't go back, what happens?" Emily asked Michelle.

"I don't know." Michelle shrugged. "This sort of thing is rare enough in the first place. They don't generally have a set of rules for it."

"How're we going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Lily asked cheerfully, popping onto the couch next to Emily and Michelle.

'This isn't easy for us, Lil." Michelle started uneasily.

"What isn't easy for you?"

"You see, when you told your dad that you were his daughter in the future, it changed everything."

"You don't have a world to go back to anymore." Emily interrupted. "So you have to stay here."

"And do what?"

"Don't look at us like we know!" Michelle snapped. "We haven't the foggiest. Probably you'll have to stay here and Gil and Sara will just have to name the new daughter something else."

"But I'm her. I mean, she's me!"

"Well you damn well should have thought of that before you told your father who you were."

"I had to!"

"Guys!" Emily stepped between the two. "The point is that you need to explain to Gil and Sara what happened."

"I'll talk to them when they get back from San Francisco on Monday, fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling now?" Grissom handed Sara a glass of hot tea. "Any better?"

"Yeah. Lots." Sara sat up against the headboard. "Oh!"

"Oh what? Are you okay?" Grissom panicked.

"I'm fine. I just felt Lily kick."

"That's my baby girl." Grissom ran a hand over Sara's stomach in awe. "Sara, I don't want to wait. I think we should get married now."

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging. I feel like I'm kind of losing my direction with this story, so I need to regroup and plan out the next couple of chapters. I know some people had mentioned that they wanted to see more of the other team. Hopefully, this we a welcome inclusion and it didn't distract from the story itself. Some people probably feel that the Cath that I've painted here isn't the same Cath we know, but I feel like in S5, the bitchy, self-centered, alpha female Cath returned, so I needed to put her in there like that. Remember, reviews and suggestions make chapters come faster!


	13. The Last Chapter

A/N: It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Yay for new chapters. This is also going to be the last chapter. Pleeeeeeease don't hate me for how I've ended it! And yes, I know it's a really short chapter, but it's the best I could do. This story is dying for me.

Chapter Twelve 

"Now?" Sara nearly choked.

"Now. I'm ready, Sara. I want a family with you."

Sara put a hand over her belly. "Grissom, are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm absolutely one hundred percent positive." He snuggled next to her.

Sara stared at him for a moment more before she realized that there was only one answer she could give him.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I figured out a solution." Michelle told Emily and Lily. "Lily, you can go back to your time, but Sara and Gil will never remember anything that's happened in these past few months, or you can let things go on as they have, but you'd have to…not exist."

"Not exist?" Lily leaned forward. "I thought you said I'd just go live with Gil and Sara."

"Can't happen." Michelle shook her head. "It won't work. The world is out of balance. So you'd either have to die, which would cause the baby Sara is carrying right now to die. She'd get pregnant again later with the baby that's actually supposed to be you. Or, you can go back to where we were three months ago and hope everything works out."

Lily gaped at Michelle. "How long do I have to decide?"

"Twenty-four hours."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sara." Warrick and Nick practically tackled her, dragging her into the break room. "So we got this letter from you, and it had this funny little photo in it, with this strange little picture that you said was of your _daughter_?"

Sara nodded. "Her name is Lily Grissom."

"Grissom as in reclusive bug man Grissom?"

Sara nodded again. "Yep. And we're getting married."

Warrick and Nick tossed a quick glance at each other. "Um, how long has this been going on?" Nick questioned.

"Three months, give or take." She put a hand over her stomach. "I'm really happy, guys."

"As long as you're happy." Warrick and Nick wrapped Sara in a bear hug. "We demand to be allowed to spoil that kid rotten."

"Of course." She grinned. "I can't imagine it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you make your decision?" Michelle paced in front of Lily.

Lily nodded. "I can't make my mom and dad lose a child. I just can't. They got together eventually in the first place. Maybe the cosmos won't screw it up this time. I'm going to have things go back the way they were."

"You're positive?" Michelle asked. "Once we do this, we can't undo it."

"I'm sure." Lily teared up. "This is how it's got to be."

"Okay." Michelle sighed. "Let's do this thing."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sara rolled over and punched her pillow in frustration. Yet another sleepless night. Another night without Grissom in her bed. He'd never been there, but she could always imagine how it would be. His clean masculine scent would permeate her sheets and the bed would be warmer. She'd sleep longer, her legs intertwined with his, his arms holding her tight, as though he couldn't let go. Her grip would be equally tight, not wanting to let him out of her sights for a moment.

Sara stared at her belly. Would there someday be a child in there? Would she ever have children? And more importantly, would they be Grissom's children? She didn't know.

Another sigh and Sara was out of bed. Maybe a hot glass of tea would calm her down.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom sat bolt upright, awakening from his dream. What a strange dream, too. He and Sara had been having a child together, a girl named Lily. And they'd been getting married. These dreams had been occurring a lot more lately.

_Maybe they mean something._ His brain taunted him. Grissom grabbed a beer from his fridge. _Maybe you're supposed to be with Sara. Ever had those dreams about another woman? Those nice, domestic, family dreams about any other woman? Teri Miller? Lady Heather? No? Only Sara? Interesting._

Grissom sighed and glanced at the clock on his kitchen wall. 6:00 in the evening. She'd probably be awake by now. Grissom picked up his portable phone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sara finished the glass of tea, allowing the warmth to swill through her as she stared at her kitchenette. Why did she do this any more? Why did she stay in Vegas, with all the sleepless nights, with all the dreams of wondering, of longing?

She was startled by her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Sara?" Grissom's voice came over the line.

"Grissom?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Sara was thoroughly confused now. "Is there a case? Where do you need me?"

_Where do I need her? What a loaded question._ Grissom fidgeted with the phone. "Here. I need you here, with me, Sara. I can't get you out of my mind. And…I don't want to any more. So, maybe we could go out for dinner some time?"

Sara's jaw nearly dropped. "Out for dinner…like a date?"

"Yeah." Grissom shifted uncomfortably. "Like a date."

Sara nodded and then realized Grissom couldn't see her. "Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Great." Grissom was starting to panic, Sara could tell. "So, we'll finalize the details tonight at work?"

"Yeah. Sure." They hung up and Sara slumped against her fridge. A date. With Grissom. Who knew? Maybe that dream of the little baby girl named Lily wasn't that farfetched.

A/N: So, that's it. The last of Like Cinderella. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride!


End file.
